Asura's Will
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: Naruto didn't believe what she was seeing-there in front of her was a mini-Hashirama and an unconscious mini-Madara, bleeding to death. And Kurama's laughter didn't help either in this matter. Why oh why did she get thrown back in time?
1. Prologue: Second Chance at Life

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Begin, be bold, and venture to be wise."  
―

Horace

.

.

.

**Prologue: When Life gives you a Second Chance**

_"Love is the key to peace."_

_\- Otsutsuki Asura_

* * *

Black eyes stared impassively at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure what to make of herself, of her identity. When she had been a child, all she had wanted to achieve was the acknowledgement of her fellow villagers. When she had been a teenager, all she had wanted to achieve was her best friend's retrieval.

...when she had become seventeen, she had achieved all of her dreams: the villagers' acknowledgement, her position as _the _strongest ninja in the world, her role as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and finally the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. As the Toads had foreseen, she was the Child of the Prophecy, and thus she had finally achieved the long-awaited peace.

..all,

...-but,

..._one._

* * *

For years she had lived alone, and the mantra that she kept repeating again and again was **disgusting**...

_...the only one you could count on was yourself._

But that gradually changed with the appearance of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Umino Iruka and many more. In the end, the people who she thought were unnecessary in her life, were the ones that helped her stand up and fight off the loneliness that had nestled deep inside her heart.

They had firmly rooted themselves in her heart and with each passing day, the darkness in her life had lessened even more so.

* * *

Then came the day that she had met Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, and Haruno Sakura, the annoying fangirl.

If someone were to tell her that those two would have become her best friends in the far future, she would have scoffed at that ridiculous joke. Because seriously, the reason she had been teamed up with them was of the fact that the teams were supposed to balance out each other's weakness.

...and as Uzumaki Naruto, she had a lot of weaknesses.

All thanks to the negligence of the Academy instructors, who had despised her very being.

Thus, Team Seven had been formed, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, also known as the man who had copied more than thousands and thousands of jutsus.

* * *

_Dysfunctional, _that was the definition of Team Seven.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry from the unfairness of it all. She had wanted to graduate from the Academy and gradually on earn the villagers' respect. Not this, she had never asked for all these problems.

**.**

**.**

**..**

She didn't like Sasuke, nor did she like Sakura-_both living in their own dream world._

_-...one who was embraced by the very darkness that his elder brother had created._

...-and one who wanted nothing more than a happy ever after with her Prince Charming.

_Preposterous._

...and oh-so delicious.

* * *

Back then she had been a naive, innocent girl with a far-fetched dream. She believed that there was good in every bad.

Light in the Darkness.

Hope that defeated the _less. _

Chuckling softly, she brushed her blonde locks away. She had been too naive to see the evilness that clung to Team Seven like a leech.

...and...

...-just like _that,_

-...-

..she had been **too late** to save her best friend in the process.

All because of her idiotic self.

* * *

"Rokudaime-sama."

A polite bow, followed by blind admiration.

Naruto nodded curtly, her elegant steps taking her to her office where she worked from dusk till dawn, and sometimes even late into the night.

She could feel the presence of her ANBU following her every step, and for a moment she faltered, but she was able to gain her composure. How ridiculous of her to be thinking along that line. Shaking her head, she opened the door that lead her to her office and sighed in annoyance. How had all the previous Kages endured this never-ending cycle of paperwork?

All she seemed to do lately was finishing up her stacks of paperwork, only to see it return twofold the next morning.

There was nothing she could do about that fact. As a leader she was forced to take responsibilities for her village.

...but she had envisioned her dream to be different.

-..so _different __from this one._

**_'Naruto, stop bringing up the past.' _**Kurama's voice resonated in her head and she almost flinched at his angry voice, _**'You're doing no one good by thinking about the what-if's.'**_

Naruto knew that he was right but she couldn't help it. The joyful memories hurt her so much and yet she relinquished in them. She wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for them.

_Coal black eyes stared at her with undying love and friendship._

_..._only to be replaced with empty eye sockets.

_Emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief._

_..._only to see it perish into nothingness.

She couldn't handle this anymore- the room was starting to suffocate her, squeezing the life out of her body. _Out, she need to get out before she would lose control of herself._

A yellow flash and then emptiness greeted the surprised ANBU, who were acting as the Hokages bodyguard.

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to be like this!" Naruto screamed in anguish, harshly pulling on her blonde locks. "Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to be with me! Not dead and buried six feet under!"

She crumbled into a pitiful heap, sobbing for the lives of her long-lost comrades, who had perished during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

_"This wasn't supposed to be like this..."_

And Kurama watched on as his jailer and friend was drowning in misery and sorrow. This couldn't go on like this, he had to do something before she did something that she would regret later on. Kurama knew that if it weren't for him Naruto wouldn't know how to live on. He was the branch that kept her from drowning completely.

* * *

_"Hearts are wild creatures, that's why our ribs are cages." _She recited softly.

Naruto had to agree when she read it in one of her favorite poems. Those words were so true- she couldn't help but think of how her heart was right now. _Not so wild anymore_, she thought dryly.

**_'Don't assume things that easily, Kit. Life isn't supposed to be like this.'_**

'Than tell me, Kurama, how am I supposed to enjoy life?'

Kurama sighed in irritation, **_'There is no guideline about that. The only thing you should be doing is enjoy life to its fullest.'_**

Naruto chuckled in amusement when Kurama grumbled about brooding women and becoming a therapist for idiots. Maybe Kurama was right-she was becoming a shell of her old self.

She ignored Kurama's remark that he was always right, snorting at the thought that he was trying to imitate her Therapy no Jutsu.

**_'Shut you mouth, meatbag! Like hell will I try to imitate that idiotic jutsu of yours!'_**

For the first time after two years Naruto laughed openly, the heaviness that obscured her like a mist vanishing slowly on. She was starting to feel lighter with each passing day.

* * *

The villagers of Konoha were pleasantly surprised. None would admit that they had longed to see a wide grin on their Rokudaime, until it had effectively happened. And then came the shock that left them speechless.

Their Rokudaime was appointing a new Hokage after two years of being in-active duty to travel around the world and help innocent people.

**_'Kit, I may not say it a lot, but I am proud of you.'_**

Naruto's grin only widened when she found a new purpose of life. It was all thanks to the encouragement of Kurama that she had started viewing life as something precious. Of course, handing the Hokages hat to one of her trusted comrades didn't mean that she was abandoning Konoha-she only wanted to find peace within herself, and helping people had always been something she enjoyed thoroughly. To see _hope _shining in their eyes made her feel alive.

* * *

Thus Naruto's new adventure started...

-...defending the helpless people and destroying those that tried to end their peaceful era.

-...healing the poor and sick people.

Naruto's new way of living became her coping mechanism; she became a wandering traveler while writing stories in memory of her friends.

* * *

Her new way of living earned her even more respect throughout the Shinobi Nations. And before she knew it Time flew by and Naruto had reached the end of her life.

Naruto smiled in contentment, reminiscing about the good 'ol day. She passed away from old age, having no regrets in life.

_Dad, Mom, Sasuke, Sakura, Ero-sennin, everyone, here I come. _

_...and..Kurama_

_-...thankyou._

**For everything.**

Kurama smiled and closed his eyes as darkness welcomed him.

* * *

**_'Naruto!'_**

Naruto jolted upwards when she heard the screeching of Kurama inside her head and frowned in displeasure.

"What the hell, _dattebayo?!_"

Shock penetrated her very being and she stared at her youthful hands, which were supposed to be wrinkly. No, she was supposed to be dead, not living. Closing her eyes, she summoned up her chakra and split it in two, only to see a nine year-old girl staring at her, black wide eyes with a haunted look and clothes too big on her. Still in disbelief, Naruto bit her thumb and winced in pain. So, this was no dream...

What kind of sick joke was this? She had been ready to die and move on to the afterlife, but clearly Life had other ideas.

**_'Naruto, finally! I have tried to wake you up countless of times.'_**

'Kurama, what the hell is going on? Didn't I die?'

She heard Kurama grumble in annoyance, muttering curses under his breath. **_'It seems that not even Death could keep you contained. Che.'_**

'Is the almighty Kurama brooding?'

A dangerous growl echoed inside her head and she chuckled in amusement, slightly relieved that Kurama was still with her, even in this unbelievable situation. She didn't know what to do if it weren't for his presence.

Alright, she had to set priorities straight-for some weird reason she hadn't died and became her younger self. First thing first, this could be a possible Genjutsu.

"_Kai!"_ Nothing happened, no image wavered and she was still under the shade of the giant, looming trees.

Frowning, she tried to feel her chakra, but there was nothing wrong with. It felt slightly the same, the difference being that her physical chakra had lessened, but that was to be expected since she was nine years old. She stood up and stretched her limbs, wondering about the possible solution of her misplaced rebirth or whatever it was.

She averted her attention on her clone and bit her under lip, "Activate your Sharingan."

The Naruto-clone obeyed her command and black turned into demonic-looking red, black tomoes spinning lazily. "Try to break the Genjutsu." She ordered again, ignoring Kurama's snort.

Again, the clone tried to dispel the pestering Genjutsu, but nothing happened. Shoulders slumped, she shook her head, "Nothing, Boss."

"Try with the different version of the Sharingan." Naruto wasn't going to give up-there had to be a reason for this idiotic revival.

**_'There is no Genjutsu, Naruto!' _**Kurama growled in annoyance, stating the truth, but Naruto wanted to be sure of it. And again no inclination that someone had used a Genjutsu on her.

She sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples and stood up. "What am I supposed to do now? Where in the name of the Sage am I?" Her eyes noticed the familiar and yet not-so familiar forest around her. Confusion settled in the pit of her stomach, but that was soon replaced by anger, resentment and pure unadulterated _hate._

**_'Naruto, it's _**him **_again.'_**

Even Kurama couldn't suppress the undeniable hate that clutched to his heart. But how?

Naruto's confusion seemed to increase even more when she felt another familiar chakra. What in the world was going on?

**_'For once, Kit, I'm even confused as you are.'_**

Naruto flexed her muscles and jumped on a branch, using chakra to enhance her speed even more. Anger seemed to overtake all her senses and before she knew it, she appeared behind a bewildered black-haired shinobi and sent him flying _through _a couple of trees. Growling, she continued attacking him relentlessly, using Tsunades famous axe-kick to finish him off. Before she could do so, the other familiar shinobi interfered.

"Hashirama, don't intervene. This piece of scum has to die."

She felt his chakra flicker in shock, and before she could kill off Madara, Hashirama had intervened again. "No, _please, _don't! _Stop! He's _my _friend!_"

Naruto faltered at that pleading voice and ceased her merciless attacks. "_What?!" _Turning towards the Shodai Hokage, she visibly stumbled in pure shock and mortification when he wasn't the taller, stronger shinobi that she had seen during the fight with Obito, Madara and Kaguya. "What in the world? Hashirama, why are you so...small...oh fuck..." Naruto turned her attention on the unconscious and bleeding shinobi, not seeing the crazy lunatic, but a twelve-year old boy.

Naruto paled.

'Kurama, what in the actual fuck is going on?'

Kurama was too mindfucked to say anything. 'Kurama! He has Madara's chakra signature and this one has Hashirama's chakra all over him!' Inwardly, she was shouting in desperation, not knowing where she was nor knowing what was going on.

**_'I..No, that's not possible...'_**

'What is not possible, Kurama?! Tell me, I'd believe anything right now!'

Kurama chuckled, shaking his head, **_'Kit, guess what?'_**

'_What_?!'

She could feel his grin widen as he spoke the following words, **_'We must be back in time during the Era of the Warring States.'_**

Naruto's eye brow twitched in irritation at the fox' obvious amusement as she warily eyed the frantic mini-Hashirama, trying to wake up mini-Madara. 'And pray tell, Kurama, what's so funny about this situation?'

His answer was an amused laughter. Damn it! This was not funny! It was her luck to get thrown back in time, during these times. What kind of mess did she get herself into this time?


	2. Chapter 1: Increasing Confusion

**Rangrids **\- You assumed correct, my dear reader. It was indeed infused with chakra. I'm glad that you like my story and thank you for the review.

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "I try to stay in a constant state of confusion just because of the expression it leaves on my face."  
―

Johnny Depp

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Increasing Confusion**

"_You're not the monster fox anymore. You're one of my team-mates from Konoha…Kurama**.**_"

_\- Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Naruto pinched the bridge of her nose and knelt down, next to the crying mini-Hashirama who was trying desperately to heal Madara, to no avail. "Hashirama, he is going to die. Leave him be and go back to your clan."

She was too old for this shit.

"_No! Get the hell away from us, you freak!" _

Ouch. That hurt. Naruto glared at mini-Hashirama, "You won't be able to heal him. You need to increase your chakra control."

He ignored her, tears and snot streaming down his face as determination was set on his face. Damn it. She was starting to feel pity on him. If she was right than Hashirama and Madara became friends during these time. It was better to let him die innocently instead of his future psychopathic self. But why was her heart reaching out to him?

She sighed again. Really, why was her life so fucked up?

Hands encased in green, Naruto moved forward, only to be blocked by Hashirama who was glaring murderously at her, "Haven't you wreaked enough damage already?" Snarling in anger, he continued, "Who the hell are you? I've never seen you in the compound?!"

Naruto clucked her tongue in displeasure, "Don't talk so rudely to your elders."

"You are even younger than me!"

Oh right, she forgot about that little, _important _fact. "Right..." She trailed off, "Well, the good thing is, I can heal your friend, the bad thing is that he won't be able to train for a week, at the very least..." She murmured quietly, ignoring Hashirama's rather nasty glare. Wow, that kid's glare could even rival that of the Uchiha's, and they are known for their murderous glares.

* * *

Hashirama didn't know what to make of the crazy blonde-haired girl. One moment, he and Madara were practicing their stone-skipping skills and the next, some deranged girl was brutally attacking his friend. They didn't even hava time to feel her presence or in Madara's case, dodge her ruthless punches and kicks.

He stiffened when she sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Who the hell was this girl anyway? She seemed to know him, but he hadn't seen her in the compound. If his father knew about her strength than he was sure that she would have been sent out to fight. That would explain her haunted, black eyes, then again all the children had that same haunted looks in their eyes, but that didn't explain the fact that she seemed so experienced, so in control of her actions.

Just who was this maniac that he and Madara had stumbled upon?

* * *

Naruto rolled her eyes when she felt being dissected by the future Shodai Hokage. Maybe barging in like a madman hadn't been such a good idea?

**_'Your actions were perfectly justifiable.'_**

She snorted at Kurama's haughty tone- 'You just enjoy the fact that Madara had been violated brutally by a little girl.'

**_'Yes, and imagine the look that he would have if he knew who had almost killed him.' _**His mad laughter resonated in her head and she couldn't help but chuckle too, earning herself a weird look from the future Hokage.

Moving her attention back to Madara's current situation, she clucked her tongue again. She was really annoyed at the fact that she was healing this bastard. But this bastard wasn't the corrupted bastard that she came to know. Maybe there was still hope left for him? Maybe she could...

Shit!

She stopped healing him and averted her attention on Hashirama, eyes wide and hopeful. Maybe the reason why she was sent back in time was because of this?

**_'That is possible, Kit, all the answers are leading to this conclusion.'_**

She could feel Asura's chakra brim within Hashirama, moving restlessly inside his veins. Inside of her, her chakra was the same reincarnated one of Asura, moving as restlessly as Hashirama's. This could be because there had never been two people with Asura's chakra in the same time period. Naruto had no other explanation other than that. Shaking her head, she continued on healing Madara, already planning on how to change all of these madness around her.

**_'Starting with that damned Zetsu!' _**Kurama growled dangerously, an image of the momma's boy appearing before her. That vile thing had been the reason that the world had been thrown into despair and pain. Naruto would make sure that it would never see the daylight again. Otsutsuki Kaguya would never be reborn again. The world would not face the same wrongdoings. _  
_

And Uzumaki Naruto would never back down on her words. _Believe it!_

She would start by healing Madara and then use her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to make them lose all the memories they had of her. She had one chance and one chance only to save the world from that blasted future she knew of. And damn it, she would grab that chance. She would make sure that everyone she held close to her heart would live the life they were supposed to live. _To its fullest. _Just like she had done and would do so again.

Smiling in relief, she let the green vanish from her hands. "There all done. Now, we'll have to wait until he wakes up." Naruto ignored Hashirama's mutter that she had been the reason that Madara was in this state to begin with.

* * *

Madara groaned pitifully-his entire body _ached_, he had never felt like this. Not even after fighting for four days straight in the never-ending war. between the Senju He didn't remember that much, only that he was training his stone-skipping skills, along with Hashirama and then _bam! _All he had felt were blows after blows and Hashirama's scream of despair. He had tried to fight this person off, but he didn't even get a fucking chance to do so.

Never in his life had he felt that helpless. He had been desperate to find a solution, anything to fight off this monster that came out of nowhere. But this shinobi had been merciless and didn't even grant him some breathing room. All he had been thinking off in that moment was his little brother, Izuna, whom he wouldn't be able to see anymore. He had sworn to protect him, only to fail miserably.

He fluttered his eyes open and heard a familiar shout, "Madara, you're awake!"

Madara winced when the pain became unbearable and met the eyes of his idiotic friend, "Hashirama," he acknowledged the bi-polar boy. Then his eyes widened when he locked eyes with a blonde-haired, petite girl, eyes as black as a Uchiha. This person had been the deranged freak who had attacked him out of nowhere for no damned reason. "_You!" _He couldn't suppress the terror that laced his voice, she had almost killed him. _But how?!_

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you."

Pure, raw hate seemed to overtake his senses and he charged at her like a madman. He wanted to pay her back for hurting him like that, for playing with his life. He didn't even know that tears were streaming down his face, until his vision became blurry. He fought tooth and nail with her, clinging to his hate for support and ignoring Hashirama's shout of worry.

He would make her pay.

Calm, black eyes met red, furious eyes.

* * *

Kurama was chortling in amusement as he watched Madara fight against Naruto, an opponent that was far too experienced and far too strong for him. But all Naruto could do was shake her head and wonder when he would tire out.

Taking pity on the injured boy, she appeared behind him and disrupted his nerves. She watched him crumble in a mass of bone and flesh, ignoring Hashirama's worried shouts. Why oh why did she have to be put into these weird situations? Without uttering a word, she heaved the shouting boy, placing him on the ground and ignoring his curses as his body shivered uncontrollably.

"Hashirama, _sit_."

Said boy flinched at that cold tone and even Madara stopped cursing, eyes going wide in terror. Once he was seated, Naruto sat down and looked them both in the eyes. "I apologize for what I am about to do." She spoke softly as she readied herself for what she was going to do, feeling guilty for it.

The two of them watched on in horror as Naruto's black eyes transformed into her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"_Uchiha!" _Hashirama screamed terrifyingly high and helpless in the face of an enemy.

Madara could only stare at his so-called kinsman, unable to do anything. For the second time that day, Madara was facing Death itself.

Naruto watched on as the two of them became hypnotized with her eyes and dropped unconscious, forgetting everything that had occurred within the past two hours. Next, she started healing them, making sure that there was no indication of a fight, albeit a one-sided battle. Erasing all the evidence as best as she could, without leaving a trace behind.

Finished, Naruto stood up and left the two of them, hiding on top of a branch and keeping an eye on the two. Kami knew that they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

She had to be sneaky, cunning and calculating with every move. First of all things, she had heard that Zetsu had modified Hagoromo's tablet, which held a warning for all Uchiha's to _not _use the Infinite Tsukiyomi because that would only bring forth pain and loss. So, Naruto had to find a way to re-write the words, _but how? _

She was sure that no Uchiha would trust a random stranger that quick, not even when she showed them her hidden powers of her Dojutsu. In fact, Naruto had to be quick, she didn't want other Uchiha's to read the desecrated tablet. Knowing the Uchiha she was sure that they'd think along the lines of their only salvation and whatnot. She couldn't let that happen-_the less people knew about it, the better. _

As for how she would make her appearance.

Her lips curled upwards as she eyed the two shinobis stirring from their forced sleep.

Starting with introductions. _For the second time that day, _although she didn't remember introducing herself properly.

* * *

Madara blearily opened his eyes and felt his entire body go rigid when he felt another _un_familiar chakra signature. He could feel that idiot Hashirama next to him and wondered how he had been put in this situation. He didn't remember falling unconscious... and for some weird reason he felt weird. As if he missed a huge clue. An important piece to a puzzle.

Slowly on, he averted his eyes from Hashirama towards the unknown person. He gaped when he locked eyes with a small petite girl with long, blonde locks and charcoal black eyes-he didn't know whether to feel threatened or laugh at her expense. Still, there was something about that girl who made him feel scrutinized, his every move being watched by eyes so black and so haunted. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his spine, flatly ignoring her taunting smirk. Something about her existence irked him to no end and for the love of Kami, he didn't know _why_ he was feeling so conflicted.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, the girl was grinning at him-her lifeless, black eyes sparkling with life. "I am Namikaze Naruto!"

Madara arched his eyebrow at her obvious stupidity. Who in their right mind blurted out her family name? Narrowing his eyes, he could safely assume that he had never heard of her family name before.

Next to him, he felt Hashirama stir and groan pitifully. "My head... Kami, it hurts." Then, he became aware of his environment and stiffened. He blinked his eyes and looked at him, confusion clear in his wide, brown orbs, "Madara...?" Finally, his eyes settled on the petite frame of the unknown, _annoying g_irl. "_Nani?!" _

Naruto Namikaze chirped happily, "Nice to meet you! My name is Namikaze Naruto!"

Madara facepalmed when Hashirama happily introduced himself, where he also included him in the introduction. Kami, save him, he was surrounded by idiots-first that brown-haired, badly clothed boy and now an idiotic blonde-haired girl. Which deity did he piss off this time?


	3. Chapter 2: Blossoming Friendship

**Rangrids **\- Being lazy can be relaxing at times though. And thank you for the compliment! For your first question-Sasuke loved her as a brother, your second question-Naruto will only have Sasuke's abilities, which were shown in the manga, nothing more, nothing less. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."  
―

Elbert Hubbard

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Blossoming Friendship **

"_Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die anyway, then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!" _

_\- Haruno Sakura_

* * *

"So, you have no home..no family...?" Hashirama whispered softly, not daring to look inside her black orbs for fear of what he may find.

Naruto suppressed flinching at the word 'family'. Such a bitter-sweet word, she had always craved it and when she had finally gotten it...

...it had...

-...slipped,

...rightthrough..._her fingers._

"No, I have no one," came her hurtful answer and both Madara and Hashirama flinched hearing those words. They couldn't imagine what it would feel like if they had lost everyone precious to them.

The blonde Namikaze knew what they were thinking about, she'd be blind not to. After the introduction, Madara had opened up a tiny bit, but remained suspicious of her. Although the same couldn't be said about Hashirama, she had noticed that he'd prefer Hashirama over her. _How cute, _she thought in bemusement. It had been awkward at first to talk to them when she had tried to kill Madara not an hour ago, but gradually on that had changed and she started to feel more at ease. Shaking her head, she stood up and threw her rock to the other side, beaming when it went flying and disappearing in the forest.

Madara's jaws slacked open and Hashirama was watching her with childish excitement. "So awesome, Naruto-chan!"

"Thanks, Hashi-kun!"

She chuckled when his cheeks flushed a cute red and quirked her eyebrows when Madara was glaring at her. "You're obviously a kunoichi, who taught you?"

Naruto returned the glare tenfold, "My dead family."

Madara had the decency to flinch and look down in shame. Even Hashirama dipped his head in sadness, a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him. Before Madara could utter an apologize, he was silenced when they saw a dead body floating on the water. He watched the blonde-haired brat jump towards the corpse and inspect it closely, not even flinching from the sight of a dead man nor the ominous smell that the rotting body was emitting.

...it was as if she was used to these things.

How frightening and interesting at the same time.

* * *

Naruto furrowed her eyebrows, examining the dead man and his clan's emblem. She didn't recognize, but by the looks of Hashirama and Madara, they both knew. Maybe a clan that had aligned themselves with either the Uchiha or the Senju.

"It seems that the war has finally reached these lands too..." Hashirama spoke tiredly, "It's best that we all head h-" Before he could finish his words, he stopped, eyes widening as he stared at Naruto, "W-where will y-you go..?"

"I will go where I go."

Madara sweatdropped at her cryptic answer. "You better not die, baka."

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Naruto looked at Madara, "Are you worried about me, Madara-_kun_?"

"Don't be an idiot!"

Hashirama snickered when Madara's cheeks became tomato-red. "Oh, I think you do."

Flustered, he jumped to the other side of the river, "I do not!"

The holder of the mighty Kyuubi smirked, enjoying the way Madara got so riled up, "No worries, Madara, your secret will remain safe with us!"

"I have no damn feelings for you, you dumb blonde!" He shouted in dismay, glaring at the snickering idiots. He didn't know which one annoyed him even more; the idiotic, fashionless boy or the annoying blonde.

Naruto didn't think she would see the day where Uchiha Madara was blushing madly, she'd make sure to memorize this moment for blackmail material. Never said she'd be nice to him. She waved farewell to the Uchiha and turned her attention on Hashirama who was sobering up. His smile was soon replaced by a frown, "...what about you?"

Hashirama would be lying if he said that he didn't care about her well-being. There was something about Naruto that drew him in, but _what?_ He felt at ease around her, although he shouldn't what with her being a complete stranger to him. His father would be so disappointed in him _if_ he would know about this.

**_'How revolting.' _**Kurama snorted in obvious dislike. **_'Go get a room you two!' _**

Not able to hide her horrified emotions, she stumbled in shock and mortification. 'Kurama, you disgust me at times... I'm way too old for him.' Damn she felt like that bastard Orochimaru, the slithering snake who continuously kidnapped children. Kurama only laughed at her expense.

"Are you alright?" Hashirama asked softly, not knowing what to do or say. This little girl was all alone, she had no one. No clan, no siblings, no family.

"I will be, Hashi-kun. Now go, your family must be worried about you."

He couldn't move, frozen in place as he stared at her warm, black orbs, "I-I.."

Naruto sighed quietly and nudged the twelve-year old teenager to move, "Go Hashi-kun, I'll be safe. There is no way someone would be able to kill me off that easily. Believe it!" She grinned widely, whisker marks crinkling upwards and eyes shining beautifully.

Cheeks red, Hashirama nodded, slightly mesmerized by her happy aura that she seemed to exude. "A-alright Naruto-chan. I'll see you then...maybe..." He trailed off, uncertainty lacing his words.

"There won't be a maybe! We'll see each other for sure!" And just like that, Hashirama believed her. It wasn't so hard to do so either, there was something about her that made you believe in her. "Now get your butt moving!" She scolded him good-naturedly.

Waving his hands in defense, he chuckled, "Alright, I'm moving. Stay safe, Naruto-chan."

"I will."

Without another word, he left her too, leaving her all alone. Sighing softly, she craned her neck and jumped on the tree branch.

* * *

There was so much to do, she didn't even know where to start.

**_'Start by summing up what you're trying to accomplish.' _**Kurama added helpfully.

Naruto nodded mentally, listing the numerous things she wanted to reach. First of all, she had to find a place to sleep, a nice, hollow tree would do the job. Second, she had to find a way to associate with the Uchiha clan without leading to distrust and modify the tablet _again_. Third, get closer to Hashirama. Fourth, find the Uzumaki clan and join their clan, through that she'd be able to get even closer to the Senju clan and ultimately Hashirama. Fifth, get stronger-Kami knew that she needed to up her strength. Sixth, she'll have to find that damned Black Zetsu, or whatever that freak was. He'd probably try to manipulate the Uchiha or the Senju so he would be near one of the two clans. She'll have to sense him out. Seventh, try to get in contact with the Toads. Eight, maybe she could try to find the Kurama from this time-line..?

Kurama was chuckling darkly at the thought of meeting himself. ...she'll have to think about that one, maybe it'd do some good to do so?

First thing first, find a hideout and food-her stomach churned painfully and she sped up her pace, ignoring her rumbling stomach.

Man, she felt like she could eat dozens and dozens of ramen bowls.

* * *

Naruto choked on her spit as she went flying towards a tree or two. She started counting them as she flew through them. _Too rough, _she whimpered inwardly. This body wasn't used to fighting non-stop, which was also the reason why she had started doing gruelling training, together with her clones.

A true battle royale.

On the good side, she had all her powers. The downside to it was the annoying task-her stamina had remained the same, but her speed, strength, aiming skills, Taijutsu sucked majorly. She glared at her clones as she stood up in one fluid movement. "Like hell I'll let myself get owned by mere clones!"

With a loud battle cry, she charged at her many clones, intent on pummeling them all.

"Rasenshuriken!"Majestic and ethereal it glowed until it exploded in a burning light so bright.

Lips curling upwards, she heard her clones dispel one after another. "That's right bitches, Uzumaki Naruto is back and strong-" Her eyes widened when she felt one of her clones sneak behind her. She gulped and glanced behind her back, laughing sheepishly, "Yo!" Without another word, she substituted herself with one of her remaining clones, giggling when her clone glowered at her in annoyance.

* * *

A week had already passed and Naruto was starting to get into a habit of sleeping, training and eating. She knew that she wouldn't get back to her real prowess, not for a long time. Being in a nine-year old body really made her mood plummet down. All that hard work from her previous body, all for naught. She had even lost all her feminine curves and boobs to top down.

Well, at least she had helped out a lot of people in her previous life. She made up for the fact that she had killed many people. Balance was the key for everything.

Looking up at the starry sky, she couldn't help but be in awe at the entrancing sight before her. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the forest she was residing in. Really, to think that the moon could be used for such an ulterior move as the Infinite Tsukuyomi made her scowl at it. When she had been little, she used to look at the moon, whispering all her secrets to it. Now, she could safely say that she didn't trust the moon.

So many lives had been destroyed and for what...?

A fake world with fake people and fake feelings.

She clenched her fists tightly, her sharp nail digging in her tender flesh, drawing blood. How could people stoop so low, erasing their entire feelings so easily. For Naruto, emotions and feelings were everything to her. No one, not even the Hokage could order her to erase them. Why erase something that was a part of you. She couldn't. _Absolutely not. _

Before she could venture too deep inside her mind, she had felt many chakra flares brightly all of a sudden-_chaos was around her and she couldn't breathe. _

Too many bad-_anger, _**_hate-_**surrounding her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to take of control herself. It'd be stupid to get distracted because she couldn't keep control of herself. At times, it was annoying to feel everyone's negative chakra, but that was something she had to relearn. If used wisely, she could detect anyone who tried to attempt something stupid. Breathing out, she opened her eyes, suppressing her chakra with the help of Kurama since her chakra control still needed perfection. When one tried to _hide _its chakra, perfect chakra control was needed.

That didn't mean that her chakra control was awful, she had practically trained her chakra for more than fifty years. In fact, she didn't even know how old she had been when she was lying on her deathbed.

Standing up, she moved towards all the flaring chakra where she could feel all the _evil _emotions swirling like a dark cloud.

* * *

Once she got there, hiding on top of a tree branch, her eyes widened in horror. Sickness invaded her gut and she was about to throw up, but withheld herself. Sure, she had heard many horror tales about the Warring States Period, but this was inhumane, she didn't think it would be this bad. No wonder the Uchiha and the Senju hated each other's guts, no wonder Madara lost his sanity in this violent and brutal era.

Who wouldn't growing up in such a dark era?

Children younger than ten were being slaughtered like lambs, their eyes wide as saucers as the sparkle in their eyes doused out.

...how did it even turn out like this?

She sobbed, fingers shaking as bile rose to her throat.

Uchiha against Senju.

Blood was splattered everywhere, body parts decorating the dead landscape. Hell, she would surely lose her sanity if she had been born in this era instead of the peaceful one in Konoha. Back then, she had been granted the most beautiful gift a child could have-_childhood. _Sure, it hadn't been that perfect, but she still had it.

That damned Zetsu would pay for this, he would pay with his life for manipulating everyone's feelings for taking life so easily. _All for that power-hungry monster,_ she spat in the safety of her mind.

And now what?

Her body trembled and for once Kurama remained silent. She stared down at the battlefield, a silent gasp escaping her bloodied lips as she watched how a little boy-_no older than eight_, clad in armor tried to flee from five stronger-looking Uchihas. Keeping her head cool, she followed them from above, hiding her chakra signature from the surely skilled shinobis.

One threw a kunai, which the boy deflected with his own. She winced when the boy stumbled and fell face-first on the ground, eliciting dark laughter from the arrogant men. _They were playing with him, _Naruto thought in disgust, an ugly snarl appearing on her face. She watched as they threw more kunais, effectively blocking his path as the boy crawled against a giant boulder, terrified eyes moving from one man to the other.

His eyes shone from the tears and her heart went out to him.

Before they could kill him off, Naruto summoned up chakra and watched on as a beautiful water dragon appeared out of thin air. The appearance of the dragon made the Uchiha men jump backwards, avoiding the gigantic beast. While they were focused on dodging her jutsu, Naruto picked up the shaking boy and disappeared in a yellow flash.

When Naruto disappeared, the dragon exploded into droplets of water, leaving behind five confused, angry men. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find that unknown person nor the boy whom they had tried to kill not a second ago.

_"Let's go."_ And they, too, disappeared within the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Information

** Rangrids **\- I have an outline of the story and I write it out. And for Naruto's hair, I prefer her to have long, blonde hair-_much cuter. _You don't have to apologize for asking me questions, I absolutely don't mind answering them. In fact, I like it when my readers ask me question, so don't feel ashamed! Thanks for the review!

\- Or it could be someone that you wouldn't have expected! Yes, Naruto knows her father's signature move, the _Hiraishin_. As for the ages, I will start listing them so the readers won't be confused about that simple fact.

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**\- Naruto: 9 years old**

**\- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
―

Dr. Seuss

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Information**

_"Gaara: Can Sasuke come out to die? _

_Kakashi: Not now._

_Gaara: ..._

_Gaara: How 'bout now?" _

_― Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Naruto looked at the shaking boy, who was eyeing her distrustfully, eyes glinting in the darkness. She didn't blame him though, five minutes ago, five Uchihas had been trying to kill him. Raising her hands slowly in the universal sign of peace, she ignored his flinch at the sudden movement, "Listen here, kiddo, I didn't save you from those big bad Uchihas just to have you eyeing me like I'm about to kill you. There is a reason why I tried to save you." Se kept staring at him, waiting until he acknowledged her true motive. She was being honest and tried to express it through her words and eyes. "Now, tell me, what's your name?"

He looked down, cheeks puffed up, "I-Itama..."

Of course, no family name, that was some shinobi conduct during these war-torn times. She scowled in irritation, remembering her first-_err, second meeting _with Madara and Hashirama. They hadn't told her their family name either, but she didn't need that to recognize them. Chakra told her what they didn't say. She relied more on chakra, _which couldn't lie by the way, _instead of words. What were words; nothing, merely a sound produced by the vocal cords. She wanted reassurance of what was said and what better way than listening to the beating of the heart or the chakra pattern of a person.

Tilting her head to the side, she found no evidence of him lying. Slowly on, she walked towards him- there was something about him that felt familiar, **_too familiar. _**

She ignored the darkening of his cheeks and leaned forwards, eyes squinted into splits. "Have we met?" Naruto mumbled quietly, invading Itama's personal bubble.

"N-no!" Itama squeaked out, leaning backwards from the blonde, but it was futile, she kept leaning forward, until-"_Aaah!" _When Itama fluttered his eyes open, he found himself wrapped in the stranger's hold, face too close for his comfort, "A-ano...can you release me?"

Naruto, having found nothing in her head that resembled this little boy with two-honed hair, one black and the other white, released her hold on him. "My name is Namikaze Naruto!" She introduced cheekily, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"You aren't really supposed to blurt out your family name, Naruto-chan..." He sweatdropped when Naruto waved him off, but stilled when he recognized a flash of pain and then gone. Confusion settled in the pit of his stomach and he wondered how he could feel so at ease after being rescued by this weird kunoichi. He shrugged uncaringly, if she had wanted to kill him off, she would have done so a long time ago, just like she had said minutes ago.

"Now, Itama-kun, what are you going to do now?" Naruto questioned the little boy. She, however, wanted the boy to stay with her and to never enter such a grueling battlefield ever. She didn't want this little boy to perish in the sea of blood, like so many did before him.

Said boy seemed to reflect on that question, a pensive frown marring his childish face, "I.. I want to return to my family. They must be worried." He wasn't injured in the least, he was able to get back without any worries, well, he hoped he wouldn't stumble upon any Uchiha. Kami knew that he feared them immensely and after what could have happened, _if Naruto hadn't intervened, _he would have been dead a long time ago. Then a sudden thought appeared in his mind.

He paled.

How could he be so ungrateful?!

"Naruto-chan, thank you for saving me! There are no words that could describe my gratitude towards you!" He bowed in respect, head touching the grass that tickled his nose, but he remained in that same position. Suddenly, he felt tiny hands touch him and slowly on lift him up, a gentle smile appearing on her whiskered face. He had to admit though, that Naruto was breathtakingly beautiful-_long, blonde locks shaping her heart-shaped face and onyx black eyes that seemed to swallow you within. _

Blushing madly, he looked down, not noticing Naruto's knowing smile, "Itama-kun, you don't have to thank me. I'd gladly set aside my life for you."

"B-but...I'm a complete stranger...to you..."

She shook her head, "To me you are a child at the wrong place and the wrong time." Itama could have sworn she muttered quietly 'and in the wrong era', but that could have been a fault on his part. After all, Death had almost snatched him from Life itself. He wasn't ready to die, not at all, he wanted to grow up together with Hashirama and Tobirama. He wanted to live just to protect his precious people.

She continued, a faraway glint in her eyes that reminded him of his father whenever he talked about something, reminiscing, always reminiscing. "You don't deserve such a cruel life, you deserve to be a child and be happy. You deserve to meet new people and make friends. You deserve so much more than this." Her eyes narrowed and she gripped his shoulders tightly, fear swirling inside of him but she didn't hurt him, "I don't want children to live like this and I promise you Itama, I shall break this curse that the Uchiha and the Senju have, this so-called hatred they seem to possess. _That_ is a promise of a life-time."

His eyes widened considerably hearing such words. Right then and there he believed her. His heart quickened its pace and he swore he could _feel _his heart trying to escape his rib cage. To have the power to persuade people was the greatest power one could have, aside with the power of knowledge. He couldn't help but believe in her words, even though they sounded impossible. Something in his gut told him to trust this girl, no older than ten, and to follow her path, promising her to protect her with her life. After her glorious speech, he was once again surprised by her actions, he hugged her and if he felt her tiny shoulders shake and his armor become damp, he didn't mention it.

He only comforted her, soothing quiet words as she babbled about her dead family and losing everyone she had ever loved.

* * *

Itama had stayed with her and together they fell asleep. To be frank, Itama had never felt so safe and at ease with Naruto, a stranger he had met a few hours ago. Not even in his clan compound did he feel like this.

He couldn't help but feel as if he was betraying his clan, but that was stupid. No secret were revealed nor asked. Naruto hadn't mentioned anything about the Senju clan or their whereabouts. He was sure that she wasn't that kind of person, even her chakra felt like _honesty. _And thus another day passed, and another one until he was starting to feel at home. If Naruto had noticed his hesitance to return then she didn't mention it.

One of these nights, she had questioned him about what he would choose. He had answered truthfully, stating, "_I don't know, but I'm tired of all this bloodshed, Naruto-onee-chan." _

Naruto had only stared in his black orbs and leaned forwards, like the first time they had met, and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. _Like Tsunade had done so many years ago._

Itama had blushed like a madman, deciding to ignore her amused giggles.

* * *

"You are too kind and soft-hearted! Fight back! The enemy won't hold back because you're a child and you know that damn well!"

Itama flinched at her words and bit his lip, refraining from crying like a pitiful little boy. He wanted to show Naruto that he was capable of protecting himself, but the plan had gone right to the drain. How could he have foreseen that he wouldn't dare to hurt Naruto, his guardian angel?

"I c-can't!" He cried out, dropping on the ground and trying very hard not to sniffle like a pathetic fool.

Naruto felt her eyes soften at the sight of Itama. Maybe she was being too harsh on him? Then, she remembered how he had almost died and shook her head. No, in this era no one was safe, no one was guaranteed to have a high life expectancy. Itama was too kind and that right there would be his downfall. She didn't want him to die on her, she wanted him to live on, damn it.

However, how long would he stay with her until he felt homesick? How long until he wanted to rejoice with his family? How long until she would be once again alone? How long...?

"Itama-kun..." She sighed tiredly, kneeling beside the boy and engulfing him in a motherly hug. "I'm sorry for being too rough on you, but I...I don't want you to die..which is why I want to train you." She was sure that the children of these times didn't have the guidance as the ones from her peaceful era. If she could train him than she was guaranteed that he would continue living on.

The boy with the strangest hair color returned the hug-_just like her he had been deprived from affection and love..._

"Let's try it differently," Naruto mused out, changing tactics. Itama needed a different approach, not the brute kind, but more soft-spoken, gentler. She ruffled his hair, finding the blush adorning his cheeks very adorable, "I know why you don't dare to attack me, Itama-kun." Ignoring his flustered look, she summoned a clone, "This here is a simple clone. You can go all out on her and it wouldn't hurt me. Look." Grinning widely, she lashed out at the wide-eyed clone and watched it disappear in a cloud of smoke. "See, you won't be hurting me if you attack the clone."

Itama seemed grateful for her help and nodded in determination, his eyes burning brightly. "Hai, Naruto-sensei!" And so, she started from the beginning, fixing his battle stance whenever he did something majorly wrong.

Her lips curled upwards when she noticed the small, shy smile on the small boy. Different was good, this different was better.

* * *

Yawning, she stretched her arms out and looked at the rising sun from the top of the highest tree, near the river where she had met Madara and Hashirama. With the aid of her many clones, she had built a small tree house, which stood proudly on the thickest branch. Of course, she wasn't as stupid as to _not _hide it from prying eyes. One of her strongest Genjutsu was used to hide her temporary home, where she and Itama were residing.

One month had already passed and Itama was still with her.

She was so happy, but oh-so scared- the longer he would stay, the more attached she would become. And once he wanted to turn back to his family, she was sure that her heart would break, especially considering the fact that he would be sent to fight in the battlefield.

To ensure his safety, she had broadened his knowledge, teaching him the different arts of jutsu, heck, she had even taught him how to read and write. He wasn't illiterate, which was a good thing, but he wasn't that great in it either. Everyday, she would summon clones and train her chakra control, which was fucking necessary, and up her stamina, along with Itama. Afterwards, the different set of jutsus-Tai, Nin and Gen. She had even helped him out with Kenjutsu, although she wasn't a master in that art, but Itama seemed to be proficient with it, seeing how he had almost kicked her butt.

So, here she was, training her heart out, along with Itama, until a familiar flicker of chakra appeared near their training area.

Her heart started beating faster when she could feel the sadness protruding from his chakra and she ordered Itama to keep training. She made sure to order her clones to keep watch until she came back.

Itama glanced at Naruto, worry shining in his eyes, and then his jaws slacked open and his eyes bugged out. He shook his head and pointed at the place where she used to be, only to disappear in a yellow flash, "Nani?!"

One of her clones giggled, answering, "That's our father's strongest move, the _Hiraishin_, dattebayo!"

"..so fast..." He spoke in awe, his admiration for the blonde-haired girl rising even more.

* * *

Naruto appeared near a tree, one where she had marked way before. "Hashi-kun?" Carefully, she approached the sitting boy, who only stiffened but relaxed after recognizing her.

"Naruto-cha-an."

Oh no. She hadn't missed the way his voice trembled at the end, nor the way his shoulders were shaking with suppressed anger and sorrow. "What happened?" She asked softly, sitting next to him.

He averted his eyes from the crystal clear river to look at her and she froze, her face going awfully pale. She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"My brother died."

Her eyes widened and she felt her lips tremble, seeing his pained and lost look. Without thinking, she embraced him, murmuring comforting words. At first, he was stiff and uncomfortable, but gradually on, he dropped his guard completely and hugged her back. She could feel how his body shook in frustration and pain, a certain salty smell invading her nostrils. Tightening her grip on him, she comforted him as best as she could, because losing a precious person was the most hurtful experience in life.

Behind her, she heard the rustling of leaves, _which was done in purpose, _and then she felt another familiar chakra, "What's going on h-_Oh."_


	5. Chapter 4: Brotherly Bonds

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews, favorites and followers. You guys keep me going!_ **

**Rangrids - **Nah, no problems! I was also busy with college and work, which is why I couldn't update my stories as I would normally. Thanks for the review!

**Dumti - **I've already seen two stories where Naruto saves either Madara's brother or Hashirama's brother. Anyways, the plot in my story will most certainly be different. Do not fear, my reader. Nah, no worries. Thanks for the review! :D

**ilovestorys - **Of course, she will find love, but I'm still debating on which pairing.

**AJGuardian - **I like dramatic stories, can't let it all be revealed too soon. There is no fun in that.

**idea getthe - **Well, you can actually blame all three of them. Meh.

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**\- Naruto: 9 years old**

**\- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Reality continues to ruin my life.  
―

Bill Watterson, _The Complete Calvin and Hobbes_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Brotherly Bonds**

_"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."_

_\- Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

Madara joined them, after Naruto had mouthed to him 'later', which he had accepted without another word.

Once Hashirama had stopped shaking and trembling did he look at Madara and Naruto, pain swirling within his black orbs. "I-I'm sorry-" Before he could even apologize, Naruto stopped him, her tiny hands effectively blocking his mouth. He stared wide-eyed at Naruto as she spoke in a calm tone, "_Don't _apologize for being human, Hashirama."

The black-haired shinobi stared at Naruto and couldn't help but respect her. There was something about her that brought his heart at ease, even though he still felt suspicious of her behavior. Though, that feeling was diminishing slowly on. She really was honest with them, hiding nothing, not even her family name. Sure, his suspicion of her wouldn't be erased until he was certain that she could be trusted, just like Hashirama. But, he had a feeling she was worming a way inside their hearts. Who wouldn't after meeting sunny Naruto?

Seriously, that girl had a knack for melting ice-cubes.

And thus Madara stayed with Hashirama, along with Naruto, comforting him with the loss of a precious person.

* * *

"Peace isn't something meant for us..." Hashirama murmured softly, too soft for a normal civilian's hearing sense.

Naruto perked up at the word peace, something that had plagued her mind constantly. It was the sole reason for her existence- she knew her existence here could only point to that road. She'd have to be stupid not to notice it. Indeed, many thought her to be oblivious, but she was far from it.

Peace was something she longed for.

In the end she had gotten her peace, but at what cost? She had lost her precious people.

...and with them she had lost a part of her identity.

Before she could respond, surprisingly, Madara beat her to it. "That's what it always means to be a shinobi. Death is always knocking on our front door." He sighed, an action so ancient you had to look at his face to see his undeniable youth. "From what I can tell, the only way we can avoid that is to be honest with the other side." Uncertainty laced his voice, but he still voiced out his opinion, "Perhaps even, I don't know, form an alliance with them..." Scowling, he continued, "But that's just wishful thinking because we're all too proud to allow ourselves to be that vulnerable..." He stood up, picking a stone and mustering all his frustration in the stone, he threw it. He smirked in triumph when the stone reached the other side. It may not be as good as Naruto's throwing skills, but he could at least say that he was on par with Hashirama.

Naruto frowned, lips puckering out as she thought about Madara's words. Honesty was a very rare and delicate word for a ninja. Hell, she wasn't even sure if they could be honest with each other, especially in these circumstances. To tell your worst enemies what you truly think and wear your heart on your sleeve, wasn't something easily done by any sane ninja.

Then again, she had practically done the most outrageous things ever in the shinobi history.

Naruto was sure that she was one of the few people who could reveal their fears and secrets. Though, she wouldn't say that she liked it per se, but at times honesty was needed. Ninjas were known to be deceiving creatures and lie through their teeth- _to throw away that 'custom' would be a pain in the ass. _

But if there was one thing Naruto was good at, it would be changing people.

"...ruto-Naruto? _Naruto?!" _Madara shouted in her ear, annoyance leaking off his persona.

She blinked her eyes, her questioning gaze locked with equal onyx black eyes. "Huh?"

"We were trying to get your attention this whole time, but you didn't react at all."

Averting her attention on Hashirama, she felt a sudden fierce determination flow through her veins. "I apologize, I was too deep in my thoughts." Her eyes shifted towards Madara and then she stood up, mind already made up. "It's settled. I will fight for peace with every strength I have so every child could enjoy their childhood instead of learning how to survive in a war, starting with the ancient hatred between the Uchiha and the Senju." She dutifully ignored their stiff, wide-eyed expression and continued confidently. "I will break that so-called hatred between those clans. And once those big clans choose to form an alliance, the rest of the other clans will follow."

She hadn't felt this confident _in ages. _

Bright and warm, that was all the two teenagers could think of as Naruto continued with her devoted speech. Such a fiery passion and brutal honesty. They had never encountered someone like her before and they were glad they did. Because Naruto truly was one of a kind, a special ball of sunshine in these dark, bloody times. Her speech sucked them in and for once both of them believed in Naruto, they believed that she would break this hatred between these clans.

She reached her hands towards the two and grinned widely, eyes crinkling upwards in happiness, "I hope I can count on you two to achieve the peace we all long for."

Two nods and silently the duo grabbed Naruto's hands.

That day the trio made an alliance that would never be forgotten. Later, when they would grow up they would fondly think of this moment and treasure it deep within their hearts.

* * *

"Madara! You cheater!" Naruto yelled indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at her enemy-turned-friend. At the moment, the trio were training their balance, standing on top of the river with one leg. But Naruto was sure she had felt Madara's chakra flicker to keep his other leg and arms in balance. There was no way she would let him get off with that.

Hashirama decided to ignore them instead of becoming the peace-maker. He knew all too well how useless that was.

Snorting, Madara replied, chin tilted upwards, "Baka, no sane ninja would play fair. What are you? A samurai!"

Naruto glared heatedly at him and slowly on a cruel smirk appeared on her face, making Madara wary of her next actions, "Oh yeah, take this, teme!" Summoning up wind chakra, she blew him off-balance and smirked smugly as he was falling in the water. Though before he fell in the water, he pulled the surprised Naruto with him.

Hashirama smiled slightly, looking at his wet friends, "Well, it seems I am _the _only winner." He stopped the exercise, which had actually been a competition between the trio. Unfortunately, Madara and Naruto didn't like the idea that he wasn't wet like them and decided to even the score and pulled him in the freezing water.

When he appeared on the surface, he glared sourly at the duo. "You two suck!"

"No as much as that haircut of yours." Madara insulted him, evading Naruto's punch towards his poor head.

Dark, gloomy clouds appeared above him, "So mean..."

"Stop with that depressi-_Oi, _Naruto, stop t-_Hey, ouch. Okay, okay, stop that!" _

Hashirama stopped being gloomy and laughed instead, hoping that his little brother would have a much better life than he had in this cursed, war-torn era. Looking at his friends, and yes, he called them friends, he was glad to have met them both. He wasn't sure what would have become of him if it weren't for the two. Sure, he would have survived but what would have happened to his personality and dream?

He didn't know and frankly, he didn't _want _to know.

_Let bygones be bygones._

"Ne, the both of you can stop being all lovey-dovey. We should be training instead!"

One, two, t-"_We are no lovers, you fool!" _The Sharingan-users shouted in unison and then glaring at each other.

* * *

Itama frowned unhappily when the _real _Naruto still hadn't returned. Did something bad happen to her? He didn't know and when he had asked the clones about her whereabouts, they shrugged, saying that she was training near the river, where Naruto had him spar on top of the water a few day ago.

That didn't ease his heart and he decided to go looking for her.

Unfortunately, the clones didn't let him, blocking his path and stating, "Boss said we have to keep guard of you and not let you roam the area."

So, Itama was stuck training with his over-protective sensei, being restless and praying that Naruto was safe, wherever she may be at the moment.

* * *

Hashirama had remained with Naruto, even after Madara had left, promising to meet each other near the riverbank to continue their training. There was something soothing about her presence and he longed to remain in that calming atmosphere, knowing that once he returned to his clan compound, he'd feel the pang of loneliness again.

"Tell me about your brother, Hashi-kun." Naruto murmured softly, her eyes never leaving the pure, flowing river. She remembered that once upon a time her eyes had been the same ocean-blue, but that was such a long time ago, that she'd forgotten so easily. Turning her attention on the wood-user, she smiled softly, "Talking helps, believe me."

A weak chuckle escaped his lips and he nodded, and if Naruto noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks, she didn't speak of it.

"On the day that my little brother had been born..."

* * *

"_Please, _I need to look for her! Maybe she is in trouble!" Itama whined in a high-pitch tone. Really, after all the things he had tried, hell, even Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, Naruto's apparent weaknesses, the clones didn't budge. They wouldn't let him go to look for Naruto, who might be in danger.

Stubbornly, the clones refused, stating that they would dispel if Naruto might be in danger, which was not the case either.

After begging them, he opted to glare at them, hoping they'd get dispelled by his laser beams.

One of the clones chuckled, ruffling his hair, which made him scowl even more and cross his arms over his chest, like a petulant child.

* * *

"So because he had two different sets of hair color most children tended to tease him about it. So one day, he had enough of all the teasing and poured black ink over his white hair, which made tou-san very angry. You should have seen the look of my father when he noticed that his precious ink had been used for such a stupidity. As a punishment Itama was forced to wash away the ink that he seemed to love. Father sure could be cruel at times..."

He laughed softly, remembering the good times he had with Itama and he would make sure to cherish them close to his heart.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared at the shocked Naruto, eyes wide as saucers. "Naruto, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"I think I have something that belongs to you." She stood up, shoulders stiff and an unknown emotion flashing in her orbs. "Follow me."

"Naruto! Wait, what do you mean?!" He didn't get an answer and simply followed her, sighing softly as he hopped from tree branch to tree branch.

* * *

"For the love that's all holy, let me through!" He ducked under a punch and aimed a kick to a clone's chest, but missed and received it back in kindness.

"_Oof!" _He was sent flying towards a tree and groaned as dizziness overtook his senses. Thankfully, he had sensed another clone attacking him and rolled away from the ear-shattering axe-kick. He didn't know why she used that attack so much, but she seemed overly fond of it. He despised it, _too damn painful.__  
_

He flickered behind her, a punch aimed at the clone's head, but she blocked the attack right on time, grinning widely as she did so. "Got'cha!"

That foreboding look in her eyes, he couldn't help it. He shivered, stumbling backwards, "Heh. I-I think we have practiced enough, Naruto-sensei."

"But, Itama-kun, we've only started with the fun part, don't you think so girls?"

A chorus of 'hai' was heard and it was at that moment that Itama feared for his life for the second time. He'd rather face five Uchiha men instead of cackling Narutos.

* * *

When Naruto ordered Hashirama to follow her through the forest, she hadn't expected this. She really didn't and neither did Hashirama who couldn't keep his eyes off the sight in front of him.

There was his baby brother, _alive and breathing, _and laughing in happiness. He couldn't even remember the last time he had heard him so at ease. His knees buckled, wondering if this was a dream, dispelling the possibility of a Genjutsu. The image didn't waver and his little brother remained there, still alive _and laughing_. "I-Itama..." His throat hurt from the sudden dryness and he licked his lips, ignoring the sting in his eyes.

Eyes wide and fearful, he stood up with shaking knees and ran towards his brother, his emotions bubbling out of him, "Itama!"

He saw his brother's back stiffen, ignoring the dispelled clones, who had tickled him and threw himself on his brother. To think that he got his brother back felt like a dream where he never wanted to wake up. Afraid that he might vanish, he hugged his little brother, listening to his erratic breathing as his little brother started bawling his eyes out, apologizing that he didn't come back sooner.

He felt the salty tears roll down his cheeks and he didn't care about appearances because oh Kami his brother was _with _him and _not_ dead. His brother was alive and he would damn well make sure that he'd stay that way. "Itama, I missed you so much.."

Itama's crying only got louder and Naruto watched the scene with soft eyes, her mind at ease that she had rescued, unknowingly to her, Hashirama's brother.


	6. Chapter 5: Stubborn Minds

**Well, it really has been a long time. I apologize for not writing sooner but I lost my passion for writing. I just couldn't write anything. University has been a hassle as well. Along with life in general. Life is hectic. **

**Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**\- Naruto: 9 years old**

**\- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."

―

Woody Allen

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: Stubborn Minds**

_"Don't apologize for being human."_

_\- Namikaze Naruto_

* * *

After the heartbreaking brotherly scene Naruto started explaining the event that brought her to Itama. She started explaining the situation; the beginning of a quiet and eerie silence followed by utter _chaos _and bloodshed. Naruto had never in her entire life felt so much remorse and anguish at the sight of children barely reaching their teenage years fight other children to death. Bile rose to her throat and she almost threw up the contents of her stomach but contained it on time.

"Children Hashirama, they were _goddamned_ children!" Naruto cried in horrified desperation, "How can this be just? How can the world accept such heinous deeds?! It's an abomination!" She clenched her tiny fists, unblemished with no single scar thanks to Kurama. Her eyes took in the size and she thought about all those innocent lives that had been forced to fight their way through life. Her eyes became blurry and she let the tears stream down her face. What good was it to hide her true feelings?

Hashirama's eyes widened as saucers at the beautiful creature called Naruto-_she was mesmerizing. _ Words left her rosy lips, words that no other person ever dared to voice out loud for fear of retribution but here, in this exact moment, Naruto was saying the same words that he had said after Kawarama's death.

Itama could only watch, eyes wide in fright at the sight of his mentor crying. Something in him snapped and he scrambled nervously towards Naruto, engulfing her in a tight embrace. "Sensei, don't cry. _Please._" He begged her in a hoarse voice, his voice barely a whisper that reached the ears of the experienced ninjas.

Few seconds later and Hashirama joined the emotional-tinted embrace. No one dared to utter a single word. No one dared to shatter the illusion of the peace they had.

For now the three tried to forget everything that occurred around them-_Naruto vowed to protect this peaceful feeling. _With her life.

* * *

After the emotional breakdown, Naruto watched the back of the two brothers. Something in her heart seemed to lighten up. She didn't think she had ever felt this light. The only thing she had craved was a shoulder to cry on and some comforting words.

Without another word, she turned towards her hut, plans shifting and changing within her mind. Kurama kept silent, watching as determination and sheer protectiveness stewed in his jailer. Naruto had altered the entire timeline by befriending Hashirama and Madara and rescuing the younger brother of Hashirama. Would it backlash or would it make everything for the better?

Kurama hoped that his ball of sunshine would change everything for the better. He believed in her.

'Kurama, there's been a change of plans.'

**_'Kit, whatever you do, I follow.' _**Kurama spoke softly, putting his entire belief on _his_ little gaki. He knew that whatever choice she would make, he would be standing beside her, _not behind her. _**_'Tell me.' _**

'I'm going to infiltrate the Uchihas and prove my Uchiha blood.'

Kurama snorted in disgust but complied with her plan. **_'Great, more Uchihas to sneer at.' _**

Naruto chuckled softly, gratitude and fondness lacing her voice. She would be forever thankful of her best friend. 'Thank you, Kurama. I owe you my life for everything.'

The mighty Bijuu said nothing but Naruto didn't need any more words. She had enough confirmation that Kurama would stand forever by her side and that was all that she needed.

* * *

It took her a few more hours to store everything in a storage scroll. Meanwhile her clones were getting as much training as possible. There was no need to waste time when she had so much possibilities with her Shadow Clones. Combined with Kurama's chakra it was an unlimited possibility, one that she would use fully to her advantage. It would be a shame not to use everything in her disposal- she didn't become a kunoichi by playing fair, she intended to cheat her way through everything.

Being tricky was the best course of action, just like a certain fox she knew.

Giggling softly, she ignored the indignant shout of her furry friend and jumped down the tree. She had to tread carefully with this mission, lying was not affordable. The Sharingan would pick up on this. With a deep sigh, she activated her gifted eyes and followed the faint trail of Madara's chakra. The closer she got, the more nervous she became. What if they would discover her treacherous lies? What if they killed her because she wasn't worthy of having the Sharingan? What if they wanted to get rid of her because she was a damn bastard? So many what-ifs and so less time.

**_'Kit, there's no need to second-guess your decision. The Naruto I knew never doubted herself.' _**

Kurama snorted in amusement when Naruto bristled inwardly- 'I'm not second-guessing myself, I will achieve this mission! Just you see furball!'

Frowning, the giant beast snarled. **_'You dare calling me a furball, you blasted monkey! I'm the almighty-' _**

'Be quiet, you furry fox! We're almost there! I need to concentrate and your shrieking isn't helping.' She grinned inwardly when the fox cussed out her existence. After a while, she spoke softly within the confines of her mind. 'Thank you.'

Neither spoke further. Bonds as strong as what they had was rarely found within the earthly realm. The two were lucky that they had found each other, so damn lucky.

* * *

Cursing her luck, she ignored Kurama's laughter and kicked another shinobi away from her. She ran towards a tree and backflipped to where her attacker's back was open and vulnerable. Enough was enough. Time was flowing away. She could be saving lives instead of fighting these idiots.

With a growl, she dashed towards the alarmed shinobi and punched him with all her might. He coughed blood and flew through three trees. She didn't flinch at the pained scream that tore through his lips. Two more shinobis were left, watching her warily with hawk-eyes. Her eyes shimmered a demonic-red, smirking, "Had enough?"

"Why you little brat! We'll kill you!" The brown-haired shinobi shouted and ran towards her, his intent to kill flashing in his emerald orbs. His friend joined him and together they tried to flank her from both side. It seemed that they were underestimating Namikaze Naruto. Smirking in cocky amusement, she leaped in the air and surged chakra through her legs. With a forward flip she descended towards the two shinobis with impeccable speed. Not wasting a second of her precious time, she listened to the sound of flesh hitting flesh and then bones crunching and snapping echoed through the meadow.

Naruto suppressed flinching at the morbid sound and the painful shrieking of a dying animal. To be a ninja one had to endure, especially during the war-torn era. Her shoulders stiffened when she felt the approaching chakra signatures coming her way.

**_'Will you be able to handle them?' _**Kurama asked worriedly, knowing full well that her chakra reserves were starting to dwindle down. She wouldn't be able to handle all those shinobis without using his chakra. Her young fragile body was still too young to handle all this stress and his chakra.

The blonde-haired Namikaze closed her eyes and pinched her nose, "It seems that I'm left with no other choice. Kurama, lend me your strength." When those words left her lips, Naruto felt the demonic chakra enter her chakra pathways and she glowed as bright as the sun, a golden cloak draped over her tiny body. Seconds later, she was surrounded by black-haired shinobis covered with metal armors. They were eyeing her cautiously with ruby-red eyes blazing over her entire being.

She shivered from the unpleasant feeling and closed her eyes. "I come in peace." Her voice echoed throughout the meadow and she cursed inwardly when one of her attackers was moaning in pain. One of the Uchiha shinobis raised his eyebrow at her statement, disbelief coloring his eyes. Such a contradiction.

"This is not what it looks like. I was attacked first. I was only acting in self-defense." Naruto stated tiredly, rubbing her temple and deactivating her Kurama Mode to convince them that she wasn't lying. "I want to speak to the clan head of the Uchiha clan," Eyes shifting from onyx black to ruby-red, she continued, "Tell him that a lost member of the Uchiha clan wants to join the clan."

She could see them all go rigid at the sight of her Sharingan, fighting stance ready, muscles flexing and twitching at the mere movement of their enemy.

"How do we know you didn't gouge out the eyes of one of our clan members?" One of the Uchiha demanded brusquely, eyes never leaving hers.

Sighing softly, she touched her eyes, "Does this look like I gouged out someone's eyes and transplanted it into my eye sockets? You don't even see a single scar on my skin."

Distrustful eyes followed her every move. Still, some were starting to believe her. She knew for a fact that Medical Ninjutsu was less developed during this era instead of hers. It was a good thing that this body had accepted her transplanted eyes as its own. It must have been a fluke from being sent back to the past.

"Ichigo, you have some knowledge on Medical Ninjutsu- scan her eyes." Narrowed slits, _fury _behind those rubies, "We _will _know if you're lying." He addressed her coldly, his tomoes spinning eerily calm.

Said shinobi nodded calmly and jumped down, walking towards his possible lost clan member. He couldn't recognize any form of eye transplantation on her face. When one did such a surgery, marks would be visible. A scarred face was the outcome for those who dared to steal and violate their special ocular power. No one was good enough to do a perfect transplantation, especially for those who didn't know a thing of their Sharingan. Hands encased in a soft ethereal green, he locked eyes with the tiny child. He didn't believe that she would be able to do such a grand feat but then again, he had never seen such a strong-willed child before. And from the looks of the gruesome battlefield, it seemed she was really advanced for a ninja. If she did join their ranks his clan would only benefit from it. Pity her hair was a sun-kissed yellow instead of their trademark black locks. It must be from the non-Uchiha parent, he scoffed inwardly. Which idiotic Uchiha violated their pact of _not _staying inside the compound?

"This won't take long." He murmured quietly, hands scanning her eyes. He found nothing amiss, it was like he was scanning the eyes of his clan members.

Naruto eyed him curiously- he had the standard Uchiha looks; black locks tied in a ponytail, onyx black eyes identical to hers, pale complexion, aristocratic jawline with a small nose. She wondered which one of these Uchiha would be the great-great-great-grandfather of Sasuke. Eyes moving to the other Uchihas, she inhaled sharply when she felt a tingle up her neck. _Genjutsu. _Without further ado, she turned around and apprehended the offending appendix. "What's the meaning of this?!"

No one answered her.

Her eyes widened considerably. They were- **_'testing you,' _**Kurama finished for her, smirking in a predatory manner. She didn't blame them but still. Such sneaky Uchihas. It was no wonder they were one of the two strongest clans during the warring states. Turning her sickly-sweet smile towards Ichigo, "Do you have enough proof of me now?"

Ichigo almost flinched at that look but suppressed it on time. With one unnoticeable look from his team leader, he spoke loud and clear, "With my skills I found nothing amiss with her eyes. As far as I can see she's a half-blooded Uchiha where the Uchiha blood flows strongly in her veins." His eyes glowered at her and he couldn't help but sneer at her, "Except for her blonde hair, such a shame." He jumped back to his spot, back straight and ready for any form of action.

The tense atmosphere was troubling Naruto, she opened her mouth to say something but the team leader beat her to it. "You can speak to our clan head after we've interrogated you." His red eyes glinted menacingly, "After all, we wouldn't want a spy in the midst of us all." He jumped down the tree branch and walked towards her, each step causing her to shiver inwardly. This man wasn't to be taken lightly, Naruto concluded with calculating eyes.

She narrowed her eyes and almost scoffed at him when he regarded her like one would view an insect. Another slight ripple and she was in another Genjutsu.

"This will be your last test. If you lie, I will personally cut that tongue of yours." The team leader started, "Are you affiliated to any clans?"

Too easy, Naruto thought inwardly. Lips curling upwards, "Yes, to the dead Namikaze clan and the Uchiha clan."

Frowning in distaste, the man continued, "How did you acquire the Sharingan?"

"I received this power during a fight where I was in need of it."

Technically she wasn't lying. She did _receive _it when she was _desperate._

"Who taught you the use of the Sharingan?" Her interrogator demanded fiercely.

She laughed openly- it sounded so hollow in her ears, "I taught myself. There was no one to teach me." Through books and scrolls, there were no living Uchihas to guide her. Well, Kakashi had a vast knowledge on the ocular power but he only gave her some pointers. Ever the lazy teacher. But who could blame him when he had once again lost so any precious people.

* * *

The questions continued relentlessly, no ounce of pity nor compassion showed through their visage. They were heartless creatures during these times. In front of them wasn't a tiny child but a could-be spy who might tarnish their Uchiha name.

In the end, they didn't find anything suspicious and Naruto was cleared safe. That didn't mean they weren't cautious of her.

She scoffed at them, eyes blindfolded while her hands were tied up. As if things weren't ridiculous they had to drag her like a sack of potatoes. "Is this really necessary?" She spoke through gritted teeth, irritation rolling off her in waves.

Ichigo answered her unneeded question, amusement clear for those who knew him, "Just in case."

"Paranoid bunch," was her reply that earned her raised eyebrows and scowls from her _guides. _She hoped that she made the right decision by joining the Uchiha clan. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and let herself drift away to a place where dreams engulfed her.

* * *

Madara yawned loudly and scratched his head as he walked back home. His little brother Izuna was walking beside him and he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. At times it was adorable to see his brother act like an adult.

"Aniki, what's happening over there?" Izuna pointed out towards a group of Uchihas who came back recently, his father being one of them.

Madara's eyes widened considerably when he recognized the familiar chakra signature. "No way." He couldn't believe that idiot! What kind of moron was she? How much could one drown in stupidity? "That baka!"

Izuna raised his elegant eyebrow, "Do you know her?"

"No!"

"Aniki, you seem to know her," came Izuna's reply.

Madara sighed tiredly, pinching his nose, "I know that baka. She's the one I was training with recently."

"Nani, a _girl_?!"

Madara had a feeling things would never remain the same. He groaned when his little brother couldn't believe that he would associate himself with girls. How was he supposed to explain this to his little brother, let alone his father who brought the girl back with him?


	7. Chapter 6: Shifting Plans

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**\- Naruto: 9 years old**

**\- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time."

―

Marthe Troly-Curtin, Phrynette Married

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Shifting Plans**

_"When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred."_

_\- Uchiha Madara_

* * *

When she woke up from her dreamless sleep, Naruto started exploring the small prison she was stuffed into. In the corner she found a chamber pot to piss in, the smell making her nauseous. She forced herself to breathe through her mouth. Nose crinkling in disgust, she inspected the room further- a small tray with bread and water. How thoughtful of them, she thought sarcastically. She could hear Kurama cursing their very existence.

Looking up, she saw two Uchiha guards eyeing her distrustfully, one even sneering at her openly. "Look, the brat is up."

She growled at him, lips curling upwards, "Look who is talking, horse-face."

Before a fight would erupt, another guard appeared. He opened the door and ordered her to follow her, the two guard following after her. No wonder Sasuke was so paranoid, it's in the Uchiha genes. She could feel the insulted guard glaring daggers at her. Uchihas were sometimes too easy to rile up. It must be because of Asura's chakra within her, Naruto concluded.

The Uchihas had a grand place that resembled a labyrinth, purely made to confuse the invading enemies. Even now, it was absolutely difficult to grasp the many turns they had taken. It was done on purpose, she wasn't that stupid. At least she wasn't killed on the spot- that had to count for something, right?

If things would fuck up then she still had her hut where she could sleep and eat. Though, she would have to arm it with many seals and Genjutsus just to keep the Uchihas off her back. By rescuing Itama she had Hashirama's unwavering loyalty. Fate certainly didn't shy out from helping her. The Uzumaki clan would have to wait for now. She couldn't associate herself with yet another clan, maybe it would be best. Staying in the Uchiha clan and keeping an eye out for Madara and Zetsu would be the best option for the moment. She had to get that blasted stone tablet and rewrite Zetsu's damned obsession with his so-called mother. As for her Summoning Contract with the Toads- she still had to find time to write her name on the contract. _Again. _Last but not least, finding the Kurama from this timeline, that would be very hard to achieve, but not impossible. After all, she had Kurama with her and what better way to find the fox than asking it to the furry fox.

Finally, they stopped in front of a shoji screen where the door was slid open. The room revealed to be huge and styled in a very traditional manner. The Uchiha emblem decorating the middle wall in the room. It was oddly relaxing and she felt her muscles lose the accumulated tension. There were five elderly people sitting in the middle and one aristocratic-looking man standing with his arms crossed. Squinting her eyes, she tilted her head to the side, wondering where she had seen that man before.

Her eyes widened when the memory hit her, he had been the man that had questioned her. Eyes narrowing she regarded the man with a calm expression, her relaxed persona vanishing with one look from that man. She had a feeling that he wasn't one to be trifled with. His chakra levels were way too high to be an unimportant person.

* * *

Calculating eyes observed the blonde-haired Uchiha bastard with slight resentment. If he got his hands on the person who created this mess in the first place, he'd snap his of her neck in an instant. They were lucky this bastard child didn't end up with the filthy Senjus. His eyes moved back to the highly intelligent girl with the haunted eyes. He could feel her powerful aura roll off her in waves. She wasn't one to be trifled with.

He remembered that golden cloak that surrounded her-back then her power had even multiplied. Could it be a Kekkei Genkai from her non-Uchiha parent?

"What's your name?" He demanded coldly once she sat down in front of the Uchiha elders. He wasn't about to sit down, he rather like the height difference and the way her defiant eyes were regarding her. Interesting, she doesn't show an ounce of fear in her eyes. That was something he could respect- power was something he respected and this tiny girl was the epitome of it. This tiny human could contain so much raw, wild and uncontrollable power.

When she answered, he didn't even detect a hint of lie within her words, "Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha-sama."

He chuckled in amusement, "You think I'm the clan head?"

"I don't think, I _know,_" came her haughty reply.

He had to admit, she had spunk, but that could only get you so far. "Where are your parents?"

"_Dead." _She answered him truthfully, looking him in the eyes. He almost flinched at that haunting look, eyes too old for someone so young. Madara and Izuna didn't even have that look in their eyes. Those eyes belonged to someone who had lost everyone, saw hell and came back.

"Why did you decide to join the Uchiha clan after so many years?" He continued, not caring whether she would snap or cry at his cold behavior towards her. The Uchiha elders were quiet for now, their current aim was detecting any lies that this child might spew out. He couldn't afford to take any risks within his clan, even from a potential member.

The girl clenched her fists, serious eyes that didn't match her youthful face, "I need to get stronger to protect my dream and precious people."

He raised an eyebrow when he felt the nervous chakra signature from his son, not that far away. Directing his attention back to the trembling girl, he observed her clenched fists where blood was trickling down. Her eyes were blazing like an inferno and her tiny form was shaking uncontrollably. He thought that she may even bawl her eyes out but that wasn't the case. Instead her gaze pierced his very soul and he became uncomfortable under her gaze. Was this how it felt to face a shattered innocence?

* * *

Madara walked back and forth, a blooming headache threatening to split his skull in two. It has been a day since Naruto's arrival and he still couldn't believe that idiot. How did she even get captured in the first place? He knew for a fact that she was damned strong, beating Hashirama and himself within seconds. How in the name of the Sage did she get here?

All these unanswered questions were driving him crazy the more Naruto was stuck in that room with his father.

This was the scene that Izuna found his big brother in. Pacing and biting his nails nervously. He was suspicious of this girl- she was an enigma, a mystery that he disliked immensely. He didn't even meet the girl and he was already bothered by her pathetic existence. Who was she and what was her relationship with his big brother?

* * *

Naruto eyed the clan head with narrowed eyes, "This will have no repercussions to my chakra reserves? No damaging factors either?" Her eyes moved back to the seal that he wanted to apply on her left arm. Thanks to her Fuinjutsu knowledge she had decoded the seal in a matter of seconds. It was a form of loyalty seal where the person could not harm the existence of the Uchiha clan. Kurama inwardly scoffed at the weak Fuinjutsu seal. Naruto could dissolve that seal in a matter of minutes. She was _that _confident in her skills.

"No, but if you have the intent to hurt the Uchiha clan then the seal will start acting-like lightning bolts dancing on your skin."

"How poetic", she muttered-whispered, her high-pitched voice reached her ears. She still found it quite odd to hear that childish voice instead of her silky, matured voice. Peeking at the clan head through her long lashes, she nodded in acceptance and allowed the Uchiha elder to start painting her left arm.

His eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, "You will prove your loyalty to us," the clan head continued, eyes boring into her skull.

Naruto bit her lips, refraining any form of insult towards this bastard. He was irking her, just like Sasuke had irked her in the beginning. **_'Uchihas always thought themselves better than everyone else with those damned eyes. I still feel insulted that you have those blasted demonic eyes in your eye sockets.'_**

Inwardly she laughed in amusement- those eyes of hers remained a sore point for the furry fox. She couldn't blame him though, he had been manipulated into doing things he didn't want to many times over and over again. 'It still remains a powerful tool to have.' Kurama couldn't argue with her on that fact. At least she had received another powerful tool trough the aid of the Sharingan.

She remembered that the clan head was waiting for an answer, "How do I prove my loyalty?" She was dreading his answer, fearful of the outcome. Deep inside she knew she would have to do this but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"By destroying everything and everyone that opposes the strength of the Uchiha clan."

He sure didn't beat around the bush, she thought dryly. Kurama snorted as he closed his eyes, **_'Gaki, compose yourself. You're almost boring a hole in that damned Uchiha's head. Not that I am complaining.' _**

She blinked her eyes, forcing herself to relax before she answered the insufferable man. "When will I start?"

"You'll be called when you'll be needed. For now, you'll be escorted to a room near the barracks for orphaned shino-" "Kunoichi." Naruto corrected the man in a cheeky manner, "Female ninjas are called kunoichis, _dattebayo._" Before she could be slapped in the face, she rolled out of the way, a grim expression plastered on her face. Maybe it wasn't such a smart move to rile him up?

Kurama was barking in obvious amusement at her defiant move. **_'Kit, you really are one of a kind.' _**

"I apologize Uchiha-sama, I am not used to be in an inferior positi-" The clan head interrupted her, face set in an ugly sneer, "_Get out." _

She didn't need to hear that a second time, without further ado she left the room, one of the guard behind her.

* * *

The moment he saw his blonde friend walking outside the building, _safe_ and unharmed, he sighed in relief. He tried to ignore his little brother's presence who was eyeing him dubiously. He wanted to storm up to the girl and demand an explanation for her stupidity. He followed her from afar, trying to remain hidden from her view but Kami had other plans for him.

It didn't even last a full minute before she noticed his presence. Her eyes widened as saucers and a giant smile blossomed on her face. Strangely, that gesture made his heart beat faster. He glared at her, anger clear in his eyes. He couldn't forget her stupid move- what in the name of the Sage was she doing here? Narrowing his eyes, he stalked up towards her with the intent to hit that oversized head of hers.

Unfortunately, life didn't go smoothly that day. His father appeared before him, a stern expression on his face. "Madara, follow me."

He gulped quietly, nodding to Naruto before he followed his father.

"Izuna, you're with me as well."

"Hai, otou-sama." Izuna replied respectfully, already knowing what his father might want to know.

Madara lost the blonde and hoped that she would remain safe until he would reconcile with her. He couldn't shake the weird feeling off from seeing her in the compound.

* * *

Naruto glanced around- the room she was in was shared with four more people. She hoped they would be nice and not dickheads. She had met enough dickheads for a lifetime. Her escort had vanished the moment she was in her room, she could still feel him watching her. That was expected though. She didn't expect any less from the paranoid Uchihas.

Getting comfortable in her bed, she closed her eyes for a small nap. She knew for a fact that Madara wasn't happy to see her in his compound. He would demand an explanation for her presence here.

Sighing softly, she tried to sleep for a bit before everything would descend into chaos.

* * *

"_Nani?! _Naruto is a half-blooded Uchiha?!" He couldn't believe it. That blonde-haired idiot was a member of his clan? Wide eyes looked up at his father and he couldn't help but flinch at his cold gaze.

With narrowed eyes Tajima continued, "You had met her on multiple times and yet you didn't collect any information on this mysterious child." He averted his eyes towards his youngest son, already plans shifting and moving. "It's a good thing we found her before anyone else could sink their claws in her." Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on his joined hands, "Madara, your new objective will be to acquire more information on Naruto and see if she really is trustworthy." A dark look crossed his face, "And if she isn't, the threat will have to be _eliminated_."

Madara's blood ran cold at the mention of killing his friend.


	8. Chapter 7: Desire to Protect

**I think the guilty feeling of not updating is fueling me now. :p**

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**\- Naruto: 9 years old**

**\- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."

―

Albert Einstein

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: Desire to Protect**

_"There's no advantage to hurrying through life."_

_\- Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

Madara had found her in one of the joined rooms within the barracks, which was served for the orphaned Uchihas. Along with those who were incapable of supporting themselves. After some quick sensing he had found her bright -_too bright-_ chakra signature. Her chakra felt so smooth, warm and for some odd reason _caring_. He pinched his nose in irritation and scowled at her peaceful form. How could a tiny girl like her be so troublesome?

Thinking back on the conversation he had with his father, he shivered in fear, teeth clicking against each other.

_"Madara, I have never seen the likes of this girl. She was cloaked in golden chakra. Her powers were truly terrifying." His eyes became cold and calculated, "If she becomes unstable then it will be your duty as the clan heir to finish her off. Am I clear?" He wasn't asking, a clan head never asks. As a clan head they expect absolute loyalty from the clan, no questions asked. "Try to find out her weaknesses and skills alike. Don't be too suspicious."_

_Twelve years and he was already dreading the outcome of his life, "Hai, otou-sama."_

_"I want a weekly update on everything that she does. Don't disappoint me, son."_

_Madara bowed in respect towards his father and turned around. He felt sick for accepting this mission. Hurrying up, he walked swiftly towards one of the empty training grounds before he emptied his breakfast and lunch altogether. He gagged at the disgusting smell and ignored the slight sting in his eyes. Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to complicate things? Couldn't she have stayed in that goddamned hut of hers? _

He gritted his teeth, the gnarling sound aggravating his ears but he didn't care. How was he going to protect her when she was the one depicted as a potential spy? Madara couldn't believe that a mere little girl could make him feel so many emotions at once. Emotions were something that his father disliked greatly, only good for distracting shinobis from their goal. Why was he inclined to protect Naruto so fiercely? He hadn't known her _that _long.

Squinting his eyes, he leaned forward observing the way Naruto slept peacefully, her strange whisker marks crinkling upwards. He scrunched his nose in disgust when he saw a line of drool trickling down her chin. _Ew._ She was anything but lady-like. Maybe that was one of the reasons he liked Naruto? She didn't act like an overbearing gushing girl-_most of the time. _She did have her moments where she was the bane of everyone's existence. His eyes flickered to her long and feminine eyelashes, her high cheekbones and small nose.

Uchiha. Naruto. Strange, he mused, to combine those two words. He didn't know how to describe it..._it was still so unreal. _

There were so many questions left unanswered before he could decipher the enigma that was called Naruto. But deep down he knew that he, in fact, didn't mind Naruto's presence in the compound. Unknown to him, a smile lit up his face, something that had been observed by a pair of onyx black eyes.

* * *

First thing she noticed were two black orbs staring at her with such an intensity it made her feel self-conscious and slightly amused. Arching an elegant eyebrow, she waited until Madara would step out her personal bubble. She giggled softly when he squeaked in embarrassment for being caught white-handed, cheeks flushed up.

He flailed his arms like a wild goose, screeching, "It's not what it looks like!"

"What did it look like then?" She chuckled when his face became even redder, bringing shame to the color red. To think this teenager in front of her would become a legendary man feared throughout all the Shinobi Nations.

Madara opened his mouth and closed it, only to open it again, giving the impression of a gaping fish. "..."

Naruto stretched her limbs and eyed the Uchiha curiously, an evil idea popping up in her head, "You were worried about me. Ne, Madara-_kun, _do you like me?" Her eyes glinting darkly, she smirked when she saw Madara spluttering like a headless chicken. She couldn't hold it in anymore-_she burst out, laughing like an_ _idiot_. "I'm kidding, don't get your panties in a twist." She waved him off, standing up and ignoring Madara's indignant expression, jaws slacked open. "Close your mouth, it's not a very endearing sight."

* * *

Something inside of Madara snapped and before he knew it, he was shouting many profanities that would make a sailor blush like a virgin. His nerves were frazzled and all Naruto was doing was making it worse. He aimed a punch at her face, only to have it redirected towards the wall. He ignored the crack in the wall and glared ferociously at the girl that wouldn't leave his mind alone. All he did was worry for her safety, for her life, for her presence in the Uchiha compound.

"How dare you act so careless?!" He shouted at the unfairness of the situation he was forced into. Didn't she see that he had been worried sick for her safety, thinking that she had been killed off, tortured or heaven forbid anything worse. He knew what many shinobis did to pretty girls- the act so vulgar and inhumane he felt sick just thinking of it. "How dare you act like nothing matters?!" He continued fighting her, punches and kicks aimed at her with the intent to hurt her badly. _Like he was hurting inside._ He didn't think he might be able to stop himself- so many bottled-up frustrations, all because of an idiotic blonde girl that barely reached his shoulders. "How dare you act like everything is a game?!" He yelled at her, voice hoarse and scratchy.

* * *

Naruto felt warmth blossom in her chest at hearing Madara's declarations, albeit he could have done so without the punches. She twirled around his precise attacks, blocking and dodging them expertly. She could see that Madara was being reckless, leaving many openings behind, something that was leaving him vulnerable and open for any attack. Combined with this cramped room, it was very difficult to move but somehow they managed.

One blow from his bony elbow managed to hit her in the stomach and she gasped loudly, ducking from another punch aimed at her head. She knew why he was acting this way- he looked pale, way paler than usual, sweat matting his forehead and spiky hair and lips set in a firm and displeased line. But looking closer, she noticed the slight shaking of his fingers, the way his eyes widened, his unfocused manner. Really, this boy was an open book at times- he wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was something she would have to tell him gently, she wouldn't want anyone misusing his apparent weakness.

Her head hit the wall hard whens he avoided another blind attack and she cursed. Loudly. Before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground, Madara straddling her and keeping her in place. She braced herself for the incoming punch and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. She felt a rush of wind hit her face and then ..._nothing. _

Utterly confused, she peeked one eye open and found to her shock the _great _Madara staring at her with teary eyes, small droplets rolling down his cheeks and hitting her square in the face. She inhaled sharply not believing what her eyes were perceiving. Her eyes widened even more when she realized that he had really been worried sick. He really did _care_ about her well-being.

Her deeply-buried motherly instincts kicked in, her eyes softened, and without another word, she embraced her arch nemesis from another time and place. She felt him stiffen int the embrace as she murmured softly in his ear, "Thank you for worrying about me." She tightened her arms around his lithe and muscled body, "I promised to fight for peace, didn't I?"

Madara went rigid at the mention of peace and when she finished her sentence, he became unresponsive, eyes wide in shock and fear.

"_Starting by severing the ancient hatred between the Uchiha and the Senju."_

* * *

Eyes wide as saucers, Izuna couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. This strange girl was beyond crazy, there was no way that he had heard _that._ What was this girl spewing about?! His brother openly associated himself with her-had he completely lost his mind? This entire day was tiring and taxing on his body and mind alike.

Sighing quietly, he was about to step in when he heard his brother's muffled reply. His entire body froze at his honest declaration and willingness to help the blonde-haired Uchiha bastard. When the two started to get comfortable, all happy smiling faces, they acted like nothing had ever happened. The following conversation continued and became much more ridiculous than it was in the beginning.

..._yet _somewhere deep within his mind, he wondered about those bright words. He couldn't deny the certain charisma this girl had, her entire sunny disposition a complete different personality trait from the many Uchihas in the clan. Was that also the reason that his brother befriended her in the first place? He had heard from some people that at times the opposite attracts- did it mean that this was the case for his brother and the blonde-haired enigma?

He shook his head and walked away, pondering about those honeyed words. He frowned in clear displeasure and was about to turn back to demand answers, only to be greeted by nothingness. He raised his archaic eyebrow and scowled in irritation when he felt left out. His brother barely looked at him when that _girl _had appeared two days ago. He really really _really _didn't like her one bit.

* * *

Naruto observed Madara's brother from her point of view and couldn't shake off the feeling that she was looking at a Sasuke look-a-like. It was unnerving her tot the point where she was breathing heavily, something that didn't go unnoticed from the sharp Uchiha sitting opposite of her. Something within her wanted to reach out to the boy and cradle him safely in her arms, protecting him from any harm.

"...to-Naruto!" He shook the foxy girl, wondering what was happening to make her so spaced out.

When the small boy disappeared so did the spell that affected her. Without any warnings towards Madara, she grabbed him by his collar and vanished in a swirl of burning leaves, leaving nothing but ash behind.

* * *

Three weeks had passed, three weeks of hell. She didn't think the Uchiha clan could be even more arrogant that Sasuke-teme but apparently it could. And here she thought that Sasuke was insufferable-seems than his ancestors were even worse. The arrogance and bastardy must have been diluted by the time it reached Sasuke.

Shaking her head from her weird thoughts about genetics and Uchihas, she grinned wildly when her eyes locked with identical onyx black eyes.

"Prepare to bow down for the amazing, incredible, beautiful Namikaze Naruto!" She shouted melodramatically, eyes twinkling vibrantly.

Madara rolled his eyes at her antics, scoffing at the way she looked, "You look ridiculous."

She glared at him, dashing forward and aiming a punch at his jaw but he blocked her. Her scowl deepened even more and she poured more chakra towards her fists, ignoring the squeak that left Madara's lips as he ducked down, mindful of her next knee attack. Cursing he rolled away from her famous axe-kick that could shatter the ground and trees alike. Her inhumane strength was something that many Uchihas feared about her.

Madara grinned in pure excitement, shifting in another fighting stance before he charged towards her. "Naruto, today will be the day that I'll beat your ass!"

"Bring it on, she-male!"

Ignoring her remark about his gender-_he was a perfectly normal healthy growing boy, thank you very much-_ he evaded her left swing and aimed a punch at her rib cage, only to have it blocked by her steady hand. He ignored the way she squeezed his wrist, eyeing him in a predatory manner. Using his other hand, he punched her cheek swiftly, feeling triumphant over the fact that he got a hit on her. Normally, it was nearly impossible to hit her but this meant that he was steadily getting stronger, he thought in glee. He couldn't believe how much Naruto's harsh training was helping him to get stronger.

He smirked in triumph when she looked at him, eyes twinkling with so much life. But that feeling quickly evaporated when he saw her next sudden attack. If there was one thing he had learned from training and sparring with Naruto, it was her unpredictability. She never ceased to amaze him with her unorthodox way of handling life. His eyes widened considerably when she head-butted him. Hard and so very painful.

Yet again, he saw black dots in front of him.

He ignored his surroundings and promptly fell over, fainting.

* * *

Naruto blinked her eyes and peered down at the different Madara from her own timeline. At times, she still couldn't believe that she was living, sparring, eating with _the _legendary Madara without opting to stick a kunai in his gut. Sitting down next to his unconscious form, she chuckled when she remembered his expression before he was knocked out. The first thing she had taught Madara was the fact that a ninja fought dirty, using everything in his or her arsenal to win. There was no honor, no glory to being a ninja, les so during these times.

She fought to win. And slowly on, she could see that Madara was improving so quickly, she was left impressed. Madara really was the genius of the Uchiha clan, a prodigy and one of a kind. She had heard stories about him where he had killed adults twice his size and age. If that wasn't an indicator for his legendary growth then she didn't know what was.

Groaning in slight annoyance, she felt her eyebrows twitch at the sudden appearance of Izuna, hidden behind a bush closest to the Sakura tree. Ever since that day where she had proved her point of severing the ancient hatred between the Uchiha and the Senju, Izuna had opted to scowl at her in fierce disgust, finding her absolutely revolting that she had such unholy plans. Worst of all, he thought that she had bewitched his brother, the one he idolized and respected. She had tried to knock some sense into the brat but he was as stubborn as a mule. Madara had told her that he would have a change of heart but that it was too early to force him into her beliefs. No one could be forced, she knew that as well, but the least one could do was respecting someone's decision. She was reminded of bratty Inari from her first dangerous mission outside of Konoha.

She would wait until he would understand her. No, she would never force someone.

Her eyes moved back to the unconscious form of Madara and she couldn't help but smile softly. Today they had been granted permission to train outside the compound, near the river where she had met Hashirama and Madara for the first time. She had sneaked many times outside the compound, Madara following her to meet up with Hashirama. Of course, she had left behind clones transformed into themselves so they wouldn't alarm the rest of the clan.

Hashirama had been pleased to see that she had been granted clan protection, even more pleased when he had heard that Madara was in the same clan as well.

But what made her even more ecstatic was the fact that Hashirama started to take Itama with him. She didn't know why but she felt a special bond with Itama and she certainly didn't shy out from showing it. She knew that Madara and Hashirama were a tad-bit jealous from her blatant favoritism but she couldn't help it. She had officially taken him as her pupil, teaching and training him in the different aspects of being a ninja. She didn't want her efforts of saving him to go to waste.

Her relationship with the future Shodai Hokage and his little brother, along with Madara was improving in heaps.

Ever since she had taken the title of sensei, the future legendary shinobis opted to regard her in a new light, coming to her when they were stuck with a certain jutsu or when they had questions which no one was able to answer for them. She was steadily on becoming their mother, their friend, their teacher, their confidante, their motivation and so much more.

_They were steadily on becoming her precious people._

As for the Uchiha clan. Well, things were progressing very slowly. Many Uchiha disliked the fact that she was a half-blooded Uchiha but still had been able to acquire the power of their famed Sharingan. Jealousy was a very ugly thing. But she knew for a fact that they did respect her skills as a kunoichi since she had been able to bring down an adult Uchiha. She still had a long way to go before they acknowledged her as one of their own but Naruto wasn't one to give up. She would earn their respect and make them acknowledge her, just like she had done so many decades ago. The fact that their heir was always hanging around her was boosting her popularity, not that she would ever tell Madara. Heaven forbid his ego from growing even more.

The clan head was still not warming up to her but he had admitted that she was very useful as a sparring partner for Madara. His increase in power was something that had made him truly pleased and so he had continuously demanded that she would train with him more. She knew that he was still suspicious of her but it was starting to dwindle down. Tajima was starting to look at the bigger picture. He didn't see the half-blooded Uchiha bastard-spy but the blonde-haired Namikaze-Uchiha with a very powerful Dojutsu.

The sacred stone tablet hadn't been found but she was getting close. She knew it was somewhere within Madara's house, specifically Tajima's room. But where precisely was still an unknown factor.

As for Zetsu-that damned walking vegetable was still nowhere to be found. How much that annoyed her, she couldn't afford to leave the Uchiha clan. Not now, she would focus her attention on finding the stone tablet and protecting Madara from any form of evil manipulation. Strangely, this Madara reminded her of Obito. Their paths were truly intertwined. Destiny had a funny way of plotting humanity's demise.

Her search for the Kurama from this timeline was still not progressing as fast as she had imagined it to be. Whenever she would send clones, they would _almost _reach him and then lose him altogether. It was annoyingly aggravating and slightly unnerving. Her Kurama didn't even know why it was happening since it didn't happen in his timeline. He didn't remember vanishing without a trace only to appear somewhere else. It was a mystery that she craved to decipher, no matter how much it disturbed her.

* * *

She used Madara as a pillow, lying down on the ground while ignoring the heated gaze of Izuna. Madara's reaction to her Sharingan was worth a million Ryos. Really priceless. He still sulked at moments when she flashed him the Sharingan, just to spite him. At times, he really was easy to tease.

"You can come out Izuna, I know you've been there for a long time. Peeping on a girl, what would your aniki say?" She teased the younger brother, blood-red lips curling upwards.

Izuna's form appeared, eyebrows twitching in obvious annoyance, "I still don't get what aniki sees in you."

She sighed and stood up, dusting her shorts and being mindful of the unconscious body behind her, "Well, let me prove it to you. If I kick your ass, you can stop being such a brat."

He glowered at her, his dark expression unsettling her. "Fine. If I beat _your _ass," he started, "...not that you have any to begin with." He smirked in vicious pleasure when he noticed the slight twitch of her eyebrow, "Then you'll leave my aniki alone!"

"Deal, brat."

He glared at her, "Bring it on, orange-loving freak."

She guffawed at that nickname. This would certainly prove to be very interesting.


	9. Chapter 8: Strong Feelings

**Answers to some reviews:**

** SexiiFoxii &amp; Slytherin's Pimp: **You can give me some suggestions involving the pairings, I'm open for anything.

**Madam3Mayh3m**: I really am fired up! Glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the review(s)!

**KaixDecayx**: I've read in one of your reviews that Izuna is too melodramatic? What do you think of Izuna's personality in this story? Too OCC?

**Guest**: I changed the many misspellings-God, there were a lot. Also, about the 'she-hulk', do you have a better suggestion for it?

**idea getthe**: I found your review bloody hilarious! "Punch of friendship!" Awesome! ^^

Thank you for the many reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate the fact that this story still remained popular after two years. Enjoy another chapter of "Asura's Will"!

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**\- Naruto: 9 years old**

**\- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "A thing of beauty is a joy forever."

―

John Keats, _Endymion: A Poetic Romance_

.

.

.

**Chapter 8: Strong Feelings**

_"If you don't like the hands that fate's dealt you, fight for a new one."_

_\- Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Naruto grinned widely when Izuna's form passed her by, her bangs whipping back and forth. Wild and free, this was how she liked to feel all the time. It was exhilarating to enjoy a good fight, although Izuna's grumpy mood was kind of dampening but she didn't really care. She laughed, her melodic voice echoing throughout the clearing. Something that annoyed bastard number two even more.

He was getting his ass kicked but she was far from finished. She would teach him the meaning of life, especially after Madara had explained the tender situation and confessed that he and Izuna had lost their brothers during the many recurring fights with the Senju. He had a grudge against the Senju clan for killing his brothers. She knew that it hurt but revenge and hate never had worked before, neither would it start working. In fact, she clearly remembered Sasuke saying that he had been an idiot for taking the wrong path. The path of an avenger never seemed to stop. It would constantly venture deep within the mind and slowly chip away whatever sanity was left.

"Izuna, you're losing," she stated softly, not a hint of a tease lacing her words.

Said boy growled lowly and tried to punch her again but she grabbed his hand. When he tried to punch her with his other free hand, she clutched it as well. He was left using his legs but even that bore no fruit. She had used her legs to clamp down his legs in a vice-like grip. His eyes widened when she looked at him with a gentle expression on his face, "I know you're angry at the unfairness of this life. I know you despise the Senju for killing your brothers. You have all the right to feel that way, after all you're only human. We're not Kami. We bleed and we cry." She relaxed her grip on him and urged him to sit down.

He sighed in defeat and complied with her wishes, not because she asked him to. There was something in those black, haunted eyes that was hypnotizing him and urging him to obey her command.

She smoothed her disheveled hair but left it alone when that deemed to be a lost war. Ignoring the way her hair was sticking up, she continued, "But remember that while you're mourning the loss of your brother somewhere within the Senju compound someone else is also mourning the loss of his or her dear brother at the hands of a Uchiha." She raised her hand, effectively shutting him up before he interrupted her. "Somewhere in the Senju compound, a father is mourning the death of his son, a mother is weeping in misery, a brother is blaming the Uchiha, a little sister is whispering the name of her lost brother in utter disbelief."

Izuna gulped at the intensity of her black eyes; so full of passion, it was _hard _to keep his eyes locked with hers.

Naruto knew she had his full attention and continued, "Are we not all humans with a beating heart? We experience joy and happiness, we experience pain and sorrow, we cry, we smile, we hurt, we help each other." She noticed his shivering vulnerable form, "Then Izuna, tell me, what makes you think you're different from those so-called _filthy Senju_ that you like to call?" Her eyes narrowed in slits and Izuna swore that he had seen flickers of red shine within her onyx black eyes. "What makes you think that the Uchiha are the only ones suffering and mourning the loss of their beloved ones?"

The tense atmosphere was suffocating, Izuna disliked the heavy feeling within his heart, constricting painfully. Truthfully, he hadn't considered it that way, he _didn't __want to._ If he would view them that way then he would be dishonoring his fallen brothers and that was somethi- "You think you're dishonoring your family, is that it?"

His eyes widened, mouth agape, "...who are you?" He mumbled in sheer disbelief. Really, how could someone be so bright in times and yet so dark.

"This isn't about dishonoring anyone anymore. The time we live in is cruel, apathetic, uncaring, cold, relentless in the eyes of humans. We are only granted one life and the point of having a life is to cherish it, not destroy it. If we don't change our way of living, more people will keep dying, more people will keep harboring a hatred so deep and unyielding. Slowly on, we start to view the death of our beloved ones as a normal occurrence, something for the greater good. People are so sick and tired of having any emotions, they snap or just close off their emotions, hoping to treasure whatever sanity they have left." Izuna had never in his entire life seen someone talking so passionately, eyes burning with a dedication that many humans hope to achieve. What was this feeling in his chest that twisted so painfully as he locked eyes with the enigma that was called Namikaze Naruto.

"If we don't change our way of living we will be forced to keep burying our loved ones, we will be forced to keep crying and bawling our eyes at the loss of our precious people. Tell me, Izuna, tell me why the fuck our archaic society is feeding on blood and decay?!" Her voice got louder, not caring that she was losing her composure, tears dripping down her face, "Tell me, why we're forced to watch as humanity slaughters itself?!" Naruto was sick and tired of everything, glaring fiercely at Izuna, "We are born in innocence and vulnerability and as we grow up our innocence is replaced by death and sorrow. We grow up, surrounded by skeletons of our past, with no hope of the future. We grow up and eventually die, left to rot under the ground. Half of us wouldn't even have the luxury of a proper burial. Don't you see that death and decay feeds on hatred, an emotion so dark and twisted."

She leaned closer, nose touching his, her warm breath fanning over his face. He watched her with child-like doe-eyes, wide and fearful. "Let me tell you one of my darkest and most twisted secret that I haven't even told Madara." She licked her dry lips, "The person who killed my parents was none other than a Uchiha, my so-called blood." Shallow laughter followed and Izuna's eyes widened even more, his entire body shaking in fright and disbelief. He kept shaking his head, clearly not believing her spiteful words.

"Funny, don't you think?" Naruto continued harshly, "Life offered me two choices- the path where everything would resolve around my hatred and destruction of the Uchiha clan. Or the path where I wouldn't seek out revenge that would keep fueling the cycle of hatred in our war-torn world. When I would harm that certain person, it would eventually cause others to seek me out and avenge their beloved ones- so you see, Izuna, it's a never-ending cycle with almost no escape." She closed her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face, thinking of Haku, Zabuza, the Third Hokage, Ero-sennin, her parents and so many more people. "To live and become strong you have to let go." When she opened her eyes, she smiled gently towards the blinded Uchiha. She leaned forward and cupped his cheeks in a very intimate manner. "Let go, little one, and let the dead rest in peace." Placing a tender kiss on his forehead, she stood up and winked at his cherry-red face. "Take care of your brother, I need to take a bath, I _reek._"

"_Wait_!" Izuna called out, hand reaching towards her.

She stopped, her back facing him as she waited for his question.

The youngest Uchiha brother took a deep breath and asked the lingering question, "What happened to the Uchiha that had killed your parents?"

Peeking at him through her long lashes, she gave the brightest smile to the curious boy in question. "I forgave him and became his friend." Without waiting for any reply, she left the pondering, wide-eyed boy that sat there in disbelief.

* * *

Naruto hummed quietly as she watched the afterglow of the sunset. So enchanting. Inside of her, Kurama nodded in agreement.

**_'You have come so far, Naruto. I'm proud of your actions.' _**The deep rumble from her foxy friend echoed within her mind and she couldn't help but smile sadly, thinking of her parents, her friends who had sacrificed themselves for her.

'Thank you, my friend, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.'

She couldn't help but appreciate her second chance at life. Whoever had done it- _thank you. _This chance that she had been granted was precious to her, she could do so many good things. There was so much to do in so less time. Blinking her eyes, she looked up when she saw Madara looming over her presence, an intense look in his eyes.

"Mada-?" She was bewildered when he suddenly pulled in a tight warm embrace, feeling perplexed at his behavior. Not hesitating, she returned the hug, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Finally, she was having a growth spurt, about damn time. The time was over where she had been teased endlessly by Madara and Hashirama, hell even Itama at times. "Is everything alright?"

He shook his head, his spiky strands tickling her nose, "I h-heard what you told Izuna... about your parents..."

"Oh."

That explained his guilty expression when he had walked up to her. How ironic that he would feel guilty. In her timeline Madara's influence on Obito had been the sole reason that she had lost her parents. And now this Madara was shouldering it all on his shoulders. How cruel could Kami be?

Madara's voice shook slightly, "How do you do it...?"

Ah. There it was- the reason he had sought her out. He wanted to know how she had coped with this feeling. "Madara, don't feel guilty. It was never your fault. I forgave the man a long time ago," she whispered softly, caressing his hair in a soothing manner. His stiff shoulders were relaxing slowly on. "Holding a grudge was never a favorite pastime of mine." Chuckling quietly, she continued, "And I know for a fact that my parents wouldn't want me to become an avenger and neglect the wonderful life I could've had. Imagine if I did become an avenger, I wouldn't have met you, Hashirama nor Itama." A fleeting whisper, "No, I wouldn't trade this life for all the gold in this world."

Madara's shaking subsided util he stopped. Slowly on, he entangled himself from Naruto's grasp and looked into her black orbs sparkling with nothing than honesty. Even her chakra felt warm and honest. He was enraptured by her strong personality. He wouldn't have been able to forgive the person that had killed off his brothers. But he could respect Naruto's choice. What a strong kunoichi, he thought silently.

Bright smile lit up her face, whiskers crinkling upwards in happiness. "Let's go meet up with Hashirama and Itama."

He couldn't help but return the warm smile, closing his eyes. Was this how it felt to have a best friend? Friendship. Such a sweet word and yet his father made it seem like it was the vilest thing in the entire world. Accepting her hands, he sneaked out of the compound. He was lucky to have met Naruto, so damn lucky.

* * *

Itama's ears perked up when he heard the sound of a melodious laughter, followed by an annoyed shout. Without thinking he stood up, waiting for the inevitable with so much giddiness. His brother rolled his eyes at his antics but he didn't care. He knew that Hashirama was jealous of the relationship he had with her.

He counted in his head.

_One,_

_Two, _

_-..thr-_ "Oof!" He breathed out when he was being squeezed by the sun-kissed blonde. "Sensei!" Small arms returned the hug and he cherished this motherly feeling, resting his head on her shoulders. Pesky killing intent was sent his way but he ignored it. Naruto had once told her that jealousy was lousy thing to feel. And it made people ugly. He agreed with her statement. His teacher was almost always right. "I missed you, Naruto-sensei."

Her whispered reply, "So did I gaki."

Unfortunately, there were people in this world who wanted to have him gone. One of those people was none other than Madara, the jealous brat. "Alright, enough with this gushy emotional reunion. It's been a week, Naruto. Don't be so overly dramatic."

Itama rewarded the black-haired teenager with a haughty look, chin jutted upwards. "Madara-san, I would appreciate it if you keep your jealousy leashed. It's unbecoming of a shinobi."

Naruto barked loudly, her loud voice echoing in their clearing. Madara narrowed his eyes in annoyance. And poor Hashirama was left sulking behind a tree, feeling unloved by Naruto. "Why is it always Itama...?" He murmured in self-pity.


	10. Chapter 9: Spread the Love

**KaixDecayx**: Thank you for your review and reply to my question. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. As for Izuna- more jealousy and hero-worship, I don't want to make it too much like pre-massacre Sasuke, seeing that Izuna is ten almost eleven years old. Also, he lives in the war-torn era, which means that he's much more grown-up than Sasuke was. Sasuke was sheltered and too innocent to make Izuna like him. But thank you for your thoughts on this, it was helpful to envision Izuna's personality.

**Slytherin's Pimp**: Naruto could take Mito's place after she had announced her Uzumaki ancestry, so Hashirama can remain a possibility. It's stupid that most authors tend to stick Hashirama with Mito- I mean changes would be great, changes allows full freedom of an author's imagination. As for Madara, he's a possible pairing, but that's so obvious. Maybe Nara? Hmm, definitely a better possibility. I'll think about it, it should be someone that wouldn't be expected, I like thinking out-of-the-box. Thank you for your input on this matter (and the review as well). Enjoy!

**alleyah124**: For now I'll try to update regularly but within a week or two I won't be able to update regularly. I'm in my last year in university and I wouldn't want my grades to drop because I was busy writing fanfiction. But once I graduate in June, I'll be sure to annoy your inbox with the many updates I publish. ^^

**RoseeAnn**: The pairing will have to be something that no reader would expect! Any suggestions? I'm always open for your thoughts on the matter. ;)

**Guest**: Of course I wouldn't be offended, you haven't said anything insulting. Don't worry- my sister told me the same and I changed it. You were right though, it was _clashing_. So, thank you! Don't hesitate on giving me some constructional criticism, as long as it's worded in a polite way. Naruto's love is contagious and you're so right, everyone would want a piece of Naruto. I can already imagine the many scenes where they'd be fighting over her. So many ideas are already flowing in my head. Thank you for the adorable review by the way! Enjoy another chapter!

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 12 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 10 years old**

**\- Naruto: 9 years old**

**\- Itama: 7 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."

―

Oscar Wilde

.

.

.

**Chapter 9: Spread the Love**

_"There's only one thing that can heal the heart... Only one... It's love, Gaara."_

_\- Yashamaru_

* * *

"Teach me that clone jutsu, Naruto-sensei." Itama bowed his head in respect, "I know that I'm ready for it. I've been doing chakra control exercises non-stop."

Said teacher laughed in amusement at his cute grumbling. He really was getting crazy from all those exercises to refine his chakra control and usage. Taking pity on him, she indulged his adorable request, "Alright, Ita-kun, I will teach you."

Some distance away, Madara and Hashirama's jaws slacked open. "Say what?!" Madara couldn't believe what he had heard. That brat Itama was getting all the juicy jutsus and he was stuck with the dolt Hashirama and some measly chakra exercises. He turned his attention on the sulking and equally jealous Hashirama, "Your little brother is taking everything away from us!" Angrier, "Do something about it!"

Brooding, Hashirama shook his head, "We're too late. There is nothing that we can do about it."

"No, I refuse to believe that!" Ignoring Hashirama's pleads to stop, he marched towards Naruto and Itama. "Naruto, what are we- chopped liver?"

The blonde-haired kunoichi focused her attention on the stomping Madara. "Madara? Is everything alright?"

He ignored Itama's smug look, eyebrows twitching, "I thought we were friends!"

"We _are_ friends. What are you babbling on about, silly?"

"B-but you are teaching Itama your Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Madara pointed out, irked that she was constantly gushing about Itama. "You're completely ignoring us!" He jerked his head towards Hashirama who was sulking once again. Useless idiot, Madara thought in irritation.

Naruto chuckled softly, "Madara-_kun_, I was about to teach this jutsu to you two as well." Shaking her head, she patted Itama's soft strands absentmindedly. "Why would I ignore my friends?" Really, if there was one thing Madara was good at, it was being a jealous bastard, "Now stop being a complete idiot," Averting her attention to the future Hokage, she yelled, "Hashirama, stop sulking and get your ass over here! We have some jutsus to learn!"

Bi-polar as ever, Hashirama whooped in joy and joined his friends and brother. Madara glared at Itama, eyeing him up and down with disdain. Really what did Naruto see in this shrimp?

Itama gladly reciprocated the feeling.

"Good, now, I don't need to remind you three that the clone jutsu is a very taxing jutsu." She received three affirmative nods. "Your chakra will be distributed between your clones so be careful with the use of it. Don't compare me with yourself- I have a lot of chakra." When she once again saw them nod in acceptance, she continued where she left off, "You need to cross your fingers in the Tiger seal and concentrate. Watch me closely." She crossed her fingers and _poof_\- a clone appeared in a puff of smoke.

Smiling, she watched as they practiced her trademark jutsu, giving pointers and help when they needed it. She knew that this jutsu had been created by Tobirama, but oh well, she was sure the prickly shinobi wouldn't mind it. An image of an angry Tobirama popped up in her head, vein or two throbbing in obvious anger as he chased her with deadly sharp kunais, intent to hurt clear in his ruby-red orbs.

* * *

"So her parents had been killed off by another shinobi?" His father asked him with a serious expression on his face. "This could be dangerous if she does indeed desire the destruction of the clan." He intertwined his hands and leaned his chin on his hands, watching Izuna's wide-eyed expression. He was curious as to what he had to say more.

"No, otou-sama, she had forgiven the man a long time ago." He couldn't shake off the guilt that had rooted into his heart. Naruto had put her trust in him and here he was, telling all her dirty secrets. Even reminding himself that this was for the greater good of the clan didn't stop this guilty feeling. "Naruto had told me that she had even befriended him!" Why was he trying so hard to protect Naruto? He really didn't like her and yet here he was, sticking up to Naruto.

Damn it, that girl was affecting him this much, no wonder his brother was completely infatuated with her warm personality. He had deemed his brother a lost cause. Nothing could change his mind form stopping the bond he shared with Naruto. So, he had stopped trying to break that friendship and instead opted to use it to his advantage. Naruto was strong, immensely so, and he had all the intention of gaining more power. He wasn't blind nor stupid, he had seen Madara's growth thanks to Naruto's aid. He wouldn't want to lag behind because of some childish jealousy. His brother still loved him and was starting to take him to the training ground he used with Naruto. He was just glad that he wasn't being left out.

Funny thing was, he had discovered that it was at Naruto's persistence that he was always taken to their shared training ground.

"Friends with your parents' killer?" Tajima interrupted his thoughts on the pesky blonde, scoffing at that remark, "How preposterous. Which idiot would believe such an idiotic act?"

Izuna looked away, shame evident in his black orbs. "She wasn't lying, otou-sama. I'd _know_."

"Tch. That girl becomes laughable each time I see or hear of her." Rubbing his temples, he dismissed his son, "Keep me updated. That's it for now. Get back to your training."

Bowing respectfully, Izuna left the room with a heavy heart.

* * *

Naruto giggled softly when she saw Itama perfecting the clone jutsu. He was watching her reaction with a cute blush adorning his cheeks. Without further ado she ruffled his hair affectionately and kept her hand on his tuft of hair. "Good job Itama. I am proud of you."

He beamed at her praise, cheeks puffing out.

Madara rolled his eyes and Hashirama grinned widely, shouting, "That's my little otouto!"

"Alright, let's have a two-on-two spar. I'm itching for a fight." Moving her attention on Hashirama, she smirked evilly, "So, Hashi-_kun_, want a rematch?" The wood-user's eyes glinted with excitement and took a fighting stance while Madara and Itama jumped away from them. They both proceeded to spar with each other.

Naruto leaped forward, taking Hashirama by surprise with her next butterfly kick. He yelped and ducked quickly, not wanting to damage his handsome face. Next, he tried swiping Naruto off her feet but she somersaulted over him, grabbing his collar in the process and flinging him over her shoulder. Praise chakra-enhanced strength. She had to thank future Tsunade when she got the chance. If it hadn't been for her using that technique and teaching it to her, Naruto wouldn't have known how to use this awesome technique.

Hashirama gasped in pain when he was thrown away like a rag doll, hitting the ground painfully. He tried slowing his speed with his feet but goddamned Naruto's throw had been monstrously. Like always. He coughed out a bit of blood and stood up on shaky legs, ignoring the way his head turned dizzily from all that tumbling. "Damn it, Naruto!"

Snickers reached his ears. He growled in annoyance, feeling his body heal itself. Not a minute passed and he charged towards Naruto with the intent to pay her back. He feinted a punch to her left and kicked her in the gut, only to have her slide her abdomen to the right. He gasped in pain when she kneed him in the gut, followed by an uppercut. She wasn't done and continued her merciless attacks- her left feet connected to his side and he was sent flying. He was seeing black dots and again he cursed Naruto for being such a harsh sparring partner.

Naruto started to speak, "You have too much kindness in your heart, Hashirama. While I applaud your way of viewing life I cannot let it get you killed." Her voice shook at the end, "Get up and show me what you're capable of." She urged him, a hidden plea behind those words.

Hashirama chuckled and spit out blood while standing up. "No more mister nice guy, Naruto."

"That's all I'm asking."

With a mighty roar, Hashirama charged yet again. This time though there was a seriousness in his eyes that she seldom saw. His punches left her breathless, his kicks left her bruised. This was it. This exhilarating feeling of adrenaline pumping in her veins and sweat sticking to her body. This was the song of a fight she liked to dance on.

* * *

Madara and Itama had finished a long time ago. While Itama was improving by heaps and bounds, he still was no match for the Uchiha prodigy. Thus, the winner had been declared pretty fast. While Madara might have found Itama annoying at times, he still respected the boy's skills. A feeling that was mutual.

However, looking at Naruto, he could safely assume that she could easily dispatch the three of them. Entranced by her unpredictable attacks, her grace-like movements so fluid and flexible- _she was dancing around Hashirama._ It was a sight that pestered him in his dreams at night and continued haunting him in his thoughts. How could someone so tiny be so breathtakingly beautiful and deadly at the same time? He knew he was crushing madly for Naruto but seriously- _the power she exuded, those enchanting black pools so vicious and deadly, she was like a drug to the clan._ Power was everything in the clan; status, respect, money, fame.

And Naruto was delicious for all the power-hungry men in the clan.

Most of the boys his age were all in awe of the raw power she was radiating, even the adult Uchihas couldn't take their eyes off Naruto. The clan head was immensely pleased with Naruto's appearance and yet, at the same time, he was terrified of her. There was something about Naruto that could make you love her for her sunny disposition and fear her as well. Well, the clan would surely never forget the person going by the name of Namikaze Naruto who was slowly on becoming Uchiha Naruto in the heads of many Uchihas.

Madara had never felt attracted to the opposite gender. But Naruto was a whole different case. Did he feel attraction to her unimaginable power or her caring personality?

He wasn't sure about that question but he yearned for an answer.

* * *

Itama smiled contentedly, he was getting stronger; a feat that his father had noted with visible pleasure.

He remembered the day when he had returned to the compound. For a fleeting moment he had seen a ghost of a smile on his father's face. He hadn't been hallucinating like his brother Tobirama assumed. He _knew_ what he had seen. His white-haired brother had promptly dropped everything he had been working on and engulfed him in a tight embrace, shoulders shaking slightly. Hashirama had joined their brotherly group hug and the three of them remained like that. He had felt so safe and warm that time.

He shook his head and was brought back to the fighting between his brother and mentor. He really admired Naruto, not only for her enamoring beauty or obvious strength but also for her tender personality. She felt like _his mother._ He was indebted to Naruto. Without her he wouldn't even be standing, let alone breathing.

Back then his father and brother had fired questions after questions about his whereabouts- he had told them everything. Because family was important, and also because Naruto had granted him permission to do so. His consciousness wouldn't have left him alone if that weren't the case. His father had nodded curtly at the information about the blonde-haired enigma, inquiring about her skills and whereabouts as well. After that, he had left the three brothers alone. Then it was Tobirama's time to fire more questions. Since then Tobirama wanted to meet his brother's savior, something that Naruto was looking forward to.

A loud squeal interrupted his current thoughts and he looked up to see a reddened Hashirama, nose bleeding profusely. "Oh my." Itama's eyes widened incredibly, cheeks a cherry-red and mouth parted open at the scene in front of him. This was so wrong, he thought, so wrong on so many levels. His mind would forever be scarred.

He summoned up an equally terrified clone and allowed it to knock him unconsciousness.

* * *

Madara didn't know whether to be gleeful or terrified of his own perverseness. He refused to believe that he was a pervert like Hashirama. Because before him there was a grown-up Naruto look-a-like, with all the perfect curves in the right places. Smooth tanned long legs were shaped and muscled. The wispy smoke covered the intimate areas but it was enough to leave his imagination wild and free. His heart sped up and he covered his nose quickly.

He wouldn't want Naruto catching him staring like a baboon. He had to keep his dignity intact. Groaning in relief, he face-palmed when Naruto transformed back to her younger annoying self, laughing her perverted ass off. "Naruto, you're an idiot!" He shouted loudly, a vein throbbing on his forehead as he shook his fist at her.

"As long it helps me achieve victory, I would use everything in my arsenal."

Hashirama was still unconscious. Itama was unconscious. Only Madara was left.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you didn't overreact after seeing your first nude woman."

"Naruto, you're a pervert and frankly I'm creeped out after seeing that image."

The foxy kunoichi continued pestering him, waggling her eyebrows, "So, you didn't like it then?"

Scoffing, "No."

"Wow. Are you sure you're a teenager?"

Madara glared at her, "Not all teenagers are hormonal-raging boys." _Lies, He had liked it. But the Uchiha pride didn't allow him to shatter that image._

* * *

It had been a couple of months that Naruto had been _welcomed _into the Uchiha clan. Note the sarcasm. Admittedly, at the start the clan refused to acknowledge her presence, opting to ignore her. But know, she could safely assume that they were starting to warm up to her. Some were even smiling at her or even asking for a friendly spar.

Naruto was no fool. She knew the clan was dipped in the ideal of the _Curse of_ _Hatred_. She remembered Sasuke talking about it: it was the opposite of the Will of Fire where most of the Uchiha display selfish and self-interested tendencies, sacrificing the many for the betterment of the few, specifically the clan or an Uchiha's close intimates. There had been some cases where one hadn't been subjected to the Curse of Hatred such as Kagami, Shisui and Itachi. Sasuke had eventually been released from the curse after many stubborn fights and bickering. Even Madara had acknowledged that he had been wrong all the time.

Izuna and most of the clan were affected by this curse without knowing it. Naruto wasn't going to let it stay like that. This curse that had been started by Indra needed to perish and what better way that showering everyone with love.

Kurama chuckled in amusement, **_'Your stubborn love and friendship is affecting this idiotic clan. You have that monkey Madara in your grasp, that blabbering shrimp Izuna is on the way of converging to your sect. I can already feel the hatred within this clan dwindling down.' _**He barked loudly, a wide grin plastered on his face, **_'You might even start your own sect.' _**

Naruto flushed at that comment and ignored the stupid fox. Until, 'Kurama, you forgot one important person.'

Raised eyebrow, Kurama waited for a reply.

'Why _you_ silly. If I will be the leader then you will be my commander.' She laughed loudly, clutching her stomach as the mighty Kurama ranted about lies and false ideologies. About her stupid and obnoxious Therapy no Jutsu. 'Spread the love Kurama!'

Kurama raged on, shouting that no mere monkey could command him, not even if that monkey was going by the name of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto only nodded happily, knowing that in Kurama she had found her most precious person.


	11. Chapter 10: Clusterfuck

**Guest: **I read the previous chapter again and tried to fix the misspelling and the confusion. Hopefully it's readable now. Thank you for mentioning it! You're actually the only one who mentions my misspellings and stuff. As for your question- Kurama doesn't like being in an inferior position, not even if that person was Naruto. He likes being viewed as an equal. That's how I interpret the furry fox though. Does that make sense to you? Thank you for your thoughts on the pairing and your lovely review! Enjoy another chapter! ^^

**Madam3Mayh3m**: Hahahah! I definitely understand why you would vouch for a MadaraxNaruto pairing. That guy is so unloved. Thank you for your opinion on that matter and the review as well! Enjoy!

**RoseeAnn**: So, we have Tobirama, a random Hyuuga or a newcomer from Uzushiogakure. Those three are pairing that I haven't read in any of the reviews, I think. I can see why you would choose them- passionate and level-headed. Thanks for your input, I'm still considering the many options and until they haven't reached the age of 15 and older, their relationships will remain platonic. Thank you for the lovely review as well! You're certainly not ranting not is your review boring, no worries! Enjoy!

**Kalyle07**: You do make a valid point but as long as they aren't close family members I consider it doable. Thanks for the review though, I appreciate it!

**VanCloude: **I think you're the second till now, I'm not quite sure. Izuna is a possible pairing, especially considering he is a pairing that is seldom seen in many fanfics. Thank you for your input in this though. I appreciate you took the time to review! Enjoy another chapter!

**KaixDecayx**: No need to blush, giving some attention to my faithful readers is the least I can do. You're taking your precious time to read my chapters _and_ review as well. So, thank you. Zetsu will make an appearance soon. Thank you for your review!

**ElPsyCongroo:** I feel like I should point out the reasons why I wrote my story like that.

I know it's weird to have Madara crushing on her like that, but he _is _a teenager. Naruto views him as a friend, she hadn't crossed her boundaries- till now, she had regarded him and all her other male friends as friends, purely platonic. She gives out love and hugs freely. That's how her character should be if Naruto had been female. As for all the attention she receives from the clan. Well, that's easy, she has a lot of raw power that many Uchihas are envious of. _Power _is like a drug back in the Warring Era and Naruto has lots of raw power, so it's no surprise when she receives al lot of attention from the Uchiha clan. Most of the female Uchiha inhabitants aren't ninja so they wouldn't know, they would _feel_ but not know.

Second, in the Narutoverse all the children grow up way faster than normal. We should not be comparing them to the childhood we had. Even less so if it was during the Warring Era. From the moment they can walk they are given harsh training to fight as soldiers. So no childhood nor innocence anymore. That means that they have to grow up fast, especially during war. So, no I don't find the age abnormal. Age doesn't count in a world where one trains to become a killer at the age of five.

Third, I found your statement about Naruto's strength valid, but even that can easily be explained. Naruto has Kurama inside of her, she can use nature chakra, she has the Sharingan, she can use her old intellect and sharp instincts from her previous body. Surely, she can be tricky and defeat her opponent. She knows jutsus that many didn't know during the Warring Era. She is living her _second life_. That alone makes her very special and deadly.

I'm not writing this because I'm offended or to offend you. I do understand your logical reasoning and answered politely with my reasoning behind it. I hope you aren't offended in any way and enjoy reading my story. And if not, well, no one is forcing you to read this story. Thank you for the review nonetheless, I'm always open for any criticism!

**akasha (point) brunestud**: Thank you for the lovely review. I'm glad you enjoy my story. As for following canon, I am not planning on doing that. I'm going to change a lot of things and let my imagination run wild and _free!_ The pairing is still under consideration but in the end I will be the one to decide who Naruto will be paired with.

**Siatuvai1002 &amp; ****the epicslime**: I'm not so sure about a harem. I prefer a couple as a pairing. ;)

**LittleWesties9**: Thank you for the adorable review. As of now, I can update because I'm free ad have no school until a week or two. Until then, I'll be updating regularly. To reply on your comment- they are young but there will be a time-skip coming soon, no worries! And I certainly don't plan on following canon, having Naruto's presence there is enough of an influence to have. Things _will _change, I will make sure of that!

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 13 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 11 years old**

**\- Naruto: 10 years old**

**\- Itama: 8 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Let no man pull you so low as to hate him."

―

Marthin Luther King Jr., _A Knock at Midnight: Inspiration from the Great Sermons of Reverend Martin Luther King Jr._

.

.

.

**Chapter 10: Clusterfuck**

_"In the world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_

_\- Uchiha Obito_

* * *

One whole year had passed already and Naruto couldn't believe how fast time flew by. It felt like it was yesterday when she had been carried like a rag doll through the gates of the giant compound.

Glancing around her, she noted with a slight grimace that the children were being trained in groups of twenty before another trainer took up the mantle to train another batch of future shinobis. Most of them were male ninja. Discrimination of the fairer sex was still considered one of the strongest reasons to _not _let girls become ninjas. _If _the women in the clan still want to become a kunoichi then they would be the ones to become spies. Viewed as fragile, soft, _too_ sweet, vulnerable, _weak._ Women were being sheltered because they were precious and needed home to create more offspring- that didn't mean that they were neglected and abused. The opposite, they were treated fairly and right by all but not one male Uchiha would want his female family members to become a part of the war.

She could understand their reason but that didn't justify their actions. Men and women were equal. Why was that concept so hard to understand?

Hidden rage and murderous fury bubbled beneath her skin. She realized that _even _she was being sheltered at times. Madara and Izuna kept taking missions after missions while she had to stay in the compound for most of the time and help in the healing ward. She loved helping in the ward but her mind and heart would be with her precious people. If it weren't for the fact that she had given them self-made bracelets where her special seal was engraved on it, then she wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything. She would be able to know they were in danger the moment their chakra flickered in distress.

Medical knowledge during these times was hardly noteworthy. It was abysmal and slightly worrying to see so many people die because of lack of skills. In her time they would have been able to patch up and treat almost everyone. Even the very difficult case would have received some form of treatment. But here, it was a despairing sight. She had prevented cases were one would have been amputated if it hadn't been for her presence. So, it was with renewed energy that she had helped the healing wives.

With a sad smile, she left her wandering thoughts and her sorrowful memories. Without another look to the training children, she walked towards the agreed destination. Today would be the day Tobirama would join them. He was the only one who didn't accompany them to their special training ground. Even Izuna had soon joined them after he expressed his interest in joining. Neither Madara nor she had refused him, in fact, they had ushered him along and he had met Hashirama and Izuna with slight curiosity and hidden doubt. Now, Nauto could safely say that in Hashirama he found another worthy sparring partner and in Itama he had found a good friend.

Today was also a good day to train- the sun rays were dancing on her tanned skin, the cloudless sky was clear. Her fingers were itching for some excessive training. Being cooped up in the healing ward didn't help either. She was fidgeting and ready to get some needed action. When she saw the faint outline of two waiting figures, she waved happily, ignoring the jealous looks she received from the girls her age. Really, jealousy made their face scrunch up hideously. Such a shame.

Sliding her feet to a stop, she smirked playfully. "Ready for some training?"

Two crooked smirks were their reply.

* * *

If Naruto had known the meeting would be a downright disaster, then she would have tried for a different approach. But now, she was doomed to salvage the situation.

"If I had known that you were from the _Senju_ clan," Madara sneered, an ugly expression taking control of his usual carefree facial features. "I wouldn't have befriended you. Your dirty clan killed our brothers!" He shifted in a fighting stance, Izuna copying him without any hesitation.

"Madara! How can you say such-" Tobirama cut his brother off, a deadly glare etched on his youthful face, "Aniki, stop reasoning with the Uchiha! They have killed Kawarama and almost succeeded in killing Itama! Let's take them out. It's three on three!" Tobirama finished seriously, ruby-red eyes glinting merciless.

"Tobi-nii ..." Itama murmured ruefully, wrenching his hands in nervousness.

Hashirama felt tears sting his eyes and looked at the still Naruto, her aura clearly displeased and dark.

Then, _chaos_ erupted like a volcano and swords were clashing and ringing throughout their shared meadow. Her eyes took everything in as fists were clenched in a deadly grip, nails breaking skin. _Red _trickled down but she didn't care. Nothing mattered if this mess wouldn't be fixed. Taking a deep breath, she formulated a plan. Enough was enough.

Naruto walked calmly in the middle of the battlefield. She ignored Madara's murderous stare, Izuna's shaking form (_somuchanger-)_, Hashirama's pleading self, Tobirama's unflinching stare and finally locked eyes with Itama. He was on the verge of crying at the unfairness they were in.

"_Enough_," her words were merely a whisper. Her killing intent rose, her eyes became a demonic-red, smoldering like hot lava.

**_'In the end their shared friendship didn't mean anything... Naruto, take control of the situation and fix it before it's too late.' _**Kurama stated harshly, sad that his friend and jailer was suffering because of the ancient hatred between the opposing clans.

Everyone ceased their fights and gasped at the unbelievable killing intent. Never had they felt such demonic chakra choking them. Dark and ancient, it was twisting their way in their lungs, in their pores- _it was everywhere. _Air around them seemed to dissipate until they were grasping for breath and the inhumane feeling evaporated, leaving behind wispy chakra remnants of _death._

No one dared to speak, wary and fearful eyes watching Naruto in a new light. Never had she exuded such demonic chakra.

Until, "_Who _are you?" Madara croaked.

Naruto didn't answer and settled for glaring at him, chin jutted upwards and eyes burning with such a rage. He flinched.

"I'm so disappointed. We _are _friends and yet you would dare to raise your weapons against one another!" Her voice shrill and loud, "What good did come out of this?! Look at yourself and tell me if you're proud of your actions!" Fury laced her every breath, "How dare you destroy the friendship we had built together in less than a second! Has war and death made you mad?! Is this the life you all want?!"

She locked her eyes with each individual, starting from Madara, "Friends, no, _best friends_ don't push away each other this fast. Clearly, the bonds and memories we shared was nothing more than a farce for you." She ignored his hurt and frightful look, moving over to Izuna, "And you, I don't even know where to start. I remember a distinct conversation regarding this certain situation. I would have thought that you, at the very least, would have acted differently. Alas, I had put too much _undeserving _faith in you."

She continued incessantly. Her heart hurt. Her mask crumpled. Hot tears flowed down.

Eyes roved over Hashirama and Itama, a sad smile on her visage.

"_You_," Gracefully like a panther, "Are you happy with what you have achieved?" Narrowed eyes, she flickered her Sharingan on, ignoring the tightening of Tobirama's fists and his avoidance. "Do you find me a monster?! Am I that disgusting to you that you don't even have the audacity to look me in the eyes?" Burning and scorching like the Suna desert, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that the Uchiha and the Senju can't be friends!"

The moment Tobirama looked up, he was met with fierce, red-rimmed Sharingan eyes. He sucked in a deep breath, not knowing what to say in the face of this weird half Uchiha. "How do you expect us to throw away centuries of fighting and hatred? We lost loved ones, never to return to this earthly realm! Stop spewing out childish and non-realistic _shit_! Uchiha and Senju will never be friends as long as this fighting continues!" Angrier, disturbing eyes on her persona, "This world is no utopia so stop pretending it to be! I will forevermore fight for my clan until the day I die!"

Naruto stared, dried tear marks on her cheeks. "_Leave." _

Tobirama was sputtering, "What?"

"I said leave!" She roared. "I don't want your distasteful presence here." Turning her attention on the rest, "If you wish to forget the bonds we had shared then I bid you all farewell." Her voice became feather light and tranquil, hope blossoming in her heart, "But _I _will never give up on our friendship. I shall come here everyday and train and if you wish to continue our friendship then feel free to join me. Until then I want you all to leave." Her blood-red lips curled up darkly, "Don't you dare desecrate the place where we had shared so many beautiful memories!"

She closed her eyes and listened to the rustling of footsteps, hovering nearby. "_Please leav-_" Itama's voice interrupted her, "No! I will not leave you!" His arms snaked around her waist and she opened her eyes to the smell of saline and grief.

"Itama, go with your brothers."

He shook his head stubbornly, hot tears on his sweet face.

Sighing, she stared deep into his eyes, lulling him into sleep. Before his body crumpled like a sack of bones, she cradled him safely in her arms. "Hashirama, take him back."

Her words sounded so hollow and aged. Her heart was fluttering like a madman, body encased in sweat.

After she had handed Itama to a saddened and grief-stricken Hashirama, he, too, voiced his opinion, "I will also not give up our friendship. I _will _return, Naruto." His eyes crinkled upwards, promises and tears were shared. Tobirama cast one more fleeting look at Naruto and left alongside his brothers.

Only two more left.

Back facing to them, she waited.

Hope bloomed in her chest when she felt Madara reach out to her.

"Aniki. Let's leave. This place was never meant for us." Izuna stated coldly.

...and it was easily crushed by a forlorn sigh.

When everyone left, she _broke._

Sobs were her only companions throughout the day. Even Kurama's comforting words didn't ease the heartbreak.

* * *

True to her promise, she kept training in their cherished place. A treasure trove filed with melodic laughter and alluring dreams.

She didn't want to face anyone and remained. Only one clone continued working in the healing ward, ignoring everyone and everything.

Days and nights passed. As did her hope.

Her training regime became harsh. She drowned in meaningless spars and sweat. Was everything all for naught? Was it so easy to erase such love and friendship? Naruto really didn't know why it had all turned out like that. Shaking her head, she stood up and started rehearsing her katas excessively. Flexibility and strength were a must for a Hokage and are still a must for a ninja.

It was with blood, sweat and tears that she had achieved many of her great accomplishment. Fondness crept into her heart and she smiled in lost memories, thinking of her precious friends. Everything had shaped her into the woman she had become and will be once again.

**_'You've become so sentimental Naruto.'_**

Chuckling, she answered the mightiest of the Bijuu. 'Kurama, I can't help but think of the future. Madara and Hashirama were to remain friends and my presence had disrupted their fate. I'm feeling like I'm to be blamed. Why am I even bothering with this?'

Kurama snorted at her ridiculous statement, his voice mocking and eyes narrowed in challenge, **_'So cowardly of you to lose hope and give up. Pathetic. You're not worthy of the name Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!' _**

She stopped breathing and trembled in outrage. 'You stupid fox! I'm worthy of that name! It was mine and it shall remain so!'

Temper flaring up, Kurama was fed up, **_'Then start acting like her!'_**

Naruto cussed the fox' existence when he shut their mental connection.

"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" She screamed and pulled, blonde tresses drifting on the ground. Frustrated beyond words, she shouted violently, "_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

Hundreds upon hundreds clones appeared, ready to pulverize and destroy. "_All of you, fight me!"_

With a might battle cry, pandemonium was upon them.

* * *

Naruto was breathing loudly, feeling all the pent-up frustration dissolve into nothingness. Closing her eyes, she hummed a soft tune, feeling tranquil for the moment. She had needed this. This had always been her best coping mechanism- fight and tire herself out and get her shit together. She does love to write but there was a certain feeling of satisfaction to fighting like a raging bull.

Her blood became ice-cold and the slight widening of her eyes was all the reaction she displayed until she got a grip of herself. _That chakra._ No more words were necessary and she shot forward, golden chakra cloaking her. One power-boosted punch later, she watched the tree croak and moan until it fell down. The loud noise vibrating the ground.

_There, another flicker of that dark, tainted chakra._

Angrily, she punched another tree and followed after it. "I know you're there! Come and face me, you coward!"

She roared in rage when he only flickered chakra in amusement. That filthy thing was mocking her. Flickering from spot to spot, she inched closer to her enemy until he was facing her. "Well, well, have you decided to face me, you vile creature?" Her eyes observed the black humanoid mass with glowing yellow eyes and jagged teeth protruding from his mouth. "You're _finished._"

His reply was the screeching of an animal as he too charged at her.


	12. Chapter 11: The Will of Everyone

**Slytherin's Pimp**: That will remain a surprise! ;)

**Guest: **Madara's love for his brother is like Itachi's love for Sasuke. It's complicated beyond words. In the end he would choose his brother before everything. Ha! Awesome, no misspellings! Thanks for keeping an eye out for the mistakes, my semi-beta! Nah, I'm not annoyed, feel free to write whatever is on your mind after reading my story. About your prediction, it's creepy that you're kind of thinking like me. But cool as well, it means we're on the same page. Nonetheless, thank you for your suggestions, they are greatly appreciated and so are your lovely reviews!

**RoseeAnn**: It's Black Zetsu- Kaguya's Will and her "son". As for his intentions, I'll let you experience it by reading it, no need for spoiling anything. Thank you for the review!

**Madam3Mayh3m**: Oh, right. Maybe it was a bit unclear, but it was Tobirama who recognized Izuna and vice versa, just like in the manga/anime. And it was Black Zetsu in the end, Kaguya's Will and her "son". Holy shit when you point out your reasons like that, it gets hard not to give Madara all the love right now. But I do understand why you're so opposed against Hashirama and Naruto being together. You're being very passionate about Madara, is he perchance your favorite character from the Narutoverse?

Izuna will be Izuna, I feel like it's something that would've happened in the manga/anime. Izuna is still a brat, even when he was older. The pairing between Izuna and Naruto is also a possibility as there aren't any (correct me if I'm wrong) on this site.

Anyways, thank you for the review, enjoy!

**Titania1796**: You mean that because Naruto uses her Kurama mode the Kurama in the timeline of the Warring Era vanishes? I'm not sure if I understood your review?

**LittleWesties9**: I found the chapter title also perfect! Thank you! I thought no one read the titles anymore, but they actually summarize the chapter. For me though. Things _will _change, it'd be stupid to let canon play out. That'd be so _un_original and boring. And yeah, it was Black Zetsu, Kaguya's freaking Will or her _cute _"son".

Thank you for the compliment and the lovely review! Enjoy another chapter! ^^

**KaixDecayx**: That was Black Zetsu! Just like I had promised in the previous chapter.

**akasha (point) brunestud**: A harem would be nice but I don't think I'm _that _good to turn it into a reverse harem. And it's not because it's a girl- I don't really care about the gender, be it a boy or a girl. It's just weird to write a story like that. For me though. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

**hachinonana**: To answer your question about whether the story is following canon or not. It is and yet it is not. When I started writing it Naruto was still continuing so I had no idea about the end of it. I tried envisioning a world where Sasuke offers himself up and grants Naruto his powerful eyes right before he dies, just like how Obito had done for Kakashi. I improvised and still got a good story out of it.

Naruto is certainly making changes, it'd be stupid to follow canon blindly.

I noticed that your favorite character is Itama, don't worry, I'm not annoyed, it's cute to read it. Naruto forgave Nagato and Obito so it's no surprise that she would say that. As for why she had said two opposite things, that was a mistake on my part. I had forgotten about it, thanks for telling me though! I'll fix it right away, but the reason that Naruto joined the clan was to get stronger and protect her dream and precious people.

Thank you for the many reviews, I appreciate it! Enjoy!

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 13 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 11 years old**

**\- Naruto: 10 years old**

**\- Itama: 8 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."

―

Friedrich Nietzsche

.

.

.

**Chapter 11: The Will of Everyone**

_"All things that have form eventually decay."_

_\- Orochimaru_

* * *

Hashirama sighed tiredly, ignoring the slight shaking of his fingers. His memories kept on replaying _that day _where everything had gone wrong. He remembered when Tobirama locked eyes with Izuna- all hell broke loose. The two had known each other on the battlefield and had fought on many occasions, trying to gain the upper hand. To say they had been shocked to meet somewhere else instead of in the usual bloodbath, was the understatement of the year.

He shivered from loneliness, pain, guilt- ...he didn't really know anymore. _His heart ached. _

When they had came back home, Tobirama had notified their father immediately. Not even caring that his two other brothers were begging and pleading him not to. The white-haired young shinobi thought he was protecting them by blurting out everything. _Unforgivable_. His fists clenched at his sides, still quivering in distress. Their father's reaction had been shock at first- "My son was saved by an Uchiha from five other Uchihas?! What madness are you spewing out?!"

Really, was it that hard to believe that humanity existed in all, be it Senju or Uchiha? Naruto had been the prime example of it.

Itama had broken down in a blubbering mess of tears and snot when his father had forbidden them to ever meet up with Naruto. Like things couldn't get any worse, he had plainly told them that they would use these information for the greater good of the Senju clan and kill the three Uchihas. Suffice to say that father had been displeased with his son's emotional rollercoaster being put on display. Before his father could have hurt him badly, Hashirama had stepped in, preventing more disasters from happening. He had told his father that Itama had been rescued and nurtured by Naruto until he was as healthy as a horse. To kill someone who had saved him was unacceptable.

To which his father snarled, "They killed Kawarama and so many kinsmen! _That right there is_ unacceptable!" Glaring frostily at his weeping son, he continued without an ounce of mercy, "The clan already knows who you two were spending time with. If the both of you want to redeem yourself in the eyes of your fellow clan members then you _will _have to kill them." His voice became dangerously low. "_You have no choice in this matter. The clan has spoken. Should you fail this mission there will be severe consequences."_

He shook his head angrily, remorse shadowing his footsteps as he walked back to his room, a glass of water in his hand. When he passed Itama's room he heard nothing but an eerie silence. His heart skipped a beat in fright and he knocked on the door, waiting.

...and waiting.

Until he waited no more and opened the door. "Itama?"

He found his brother curled up in a ball, dried tear marks on his cheeks and fresh ones rolling down. His eyes remained fixated on a single bracelet, one identical to his. It was Naruto's. When Itama's eyes moved towards him, he stiffened. He almost bolted out of the room from the look he was getting. Desperate, pleading, torment and _hatred_ circling in those dark eyes.

He _reeled. _

This was not something he wanted to see on his kind and soft-hearted brother. For a moment he wanted to run away form those haunting eyes, cursing his cowardly and atrocious act. Never would he abandon his brother. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did so.

Suddenly, his glass shattered. Glass shards poked and pricked his roughened skin as blood and water dripped down. He knew what this meant, he had experienced this nightmare twice- _the death of his mother and then when Kawarama had died._

His eyes widened in sheer horror. Itama bolted upwards, eyes identical. Both nodded without another word and vanished in the darkness.

* * *

Madara was in the process of destroying his training post, ignoring the way his knuckles were open and bleeding. Sweat matted his forehead and his hair was sticking to his face.

His mind was driving him crazy and his conscience was killing him with guilt. He had tried everything in his power to forget all these emotions but it wasn't working. Nothing seemed to work nowadays. Naruto, that was all he could think of. He was sick and tired of feeling all these conflicting emotions within him, tormenting his very soul. Just why was everything so fucked up?! Was it really that difficult to ask for some peace and quiet?

...he was damned. Cursed.

When he had left Naruto in that meadow, he had betrayed not only his dream but also Naruto's trust. Hashirama's trust. His best friends.

Izuna had convinced him to confide with their father and grudgingly he had agreed. It was with a heavy heart that he had given all the information regarding the Senju brothers. Skills, weaknesses, fears and secrets. He had felt so disgusted with himself and the firs thing he had done when he had walked outside was puking his guts out. His younger brother had soothed him, telling him that this was for the greater good of the clan, for his fallen brothers. They would crush the Senju, he had said with an ominous voice, sharp and edgy.

He ignored the stinging of his eyes and refused to let the tears fall down. Did he even deserve to cry after his ugly deeds? Was it right of him to do what he had done?

Sighing ruefully, he stared at his bloodied knuckles. Normally he would have gone to the healing ward but he couldn't. He was ashamed and didn't dare facing her. _She was still there and yet wasn't. _

Had it been a week that he was avoiding her? Or had it already been two weeks? He didn't know anymore, he didn't know anything anymore.

Frustrated, he started hitting the training post with renewed energy, cursing the problems he was facing. Blood splattered on his face and he grimaced, ceasing his brutish one-sided attacks. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a foreboding feeling. He almost stumbled when he felt the sudden disappearance of her clone's chakra. It dissipated till there was nothing more. Not a second later and he was bolting towards the healing ward, his mind going overdrive.

Arriving there, he found Izuna talking to one of the confused and worried healing wives. "-pain and then she dispelled in a puff of smoke." The healing wife explained in a distressed voice, "Her expression was one of excruciating pain and I could swear I had seen blood leaking from her clothes." She gestured frantically, eyes fluttering from Madara to Izuna. When she finished her tale, Izuna turned around to find empty air.

"Shit!" and he, too, left, ignoring the flabbergasted healing wife scolding him for his foul mouth.

* * *

Naruto was huffing, feeling so out of shape and breath. Spitting out blood, she grimaced as she eyed the damaged black monstrosity.

"Your body probably won't survive another batch of attacks." Grinning darkly, Black Zetsu, charged forward and attacked the sluggish Naruto.

She was doing her best to dodge and evade his attacks, but most of them went through her defense. Her battle royale had taken more than her frustration and chakra. How could she have foreseen something like this? Damn it, she had to end this and well soon.

Before her eyes she saw Black Zetsu's arm physically changing and taking the form of a club with many spikes on it. Expertly, he struck her, shattering the ground with his powerful strikes. With his other hand-turned-giant-fist he proceeded to pummel her into the ground. She choked on her blood and spit when his hits collided with her tired and childish body. Black spots appeared, feeling heavy all of a sudden when he lifted her throat with his hand, claws digging painfully in her skin and windpipe being crushed slowly. Scrunching her eyes in pain, she tried to focus on her hand to summon a Rasengan but her chakra felt like it was slipping right through her fingers.

Eyes widening slightly, she struggled against his vice-like grip, "L-et go, you parasite!" That foul parasite was stealing her chakra.

'Kurama-' **_'Kit, your body can't handle anymore of my chakra! You'll be teared apart from the inside!' _**Kurama shouted in annoyance as it tried to find a loophole. Things were looking far beyond salvageable.

Chuckling darkly, "You may fool everyone by your so-called Uchiha parentage but I can see that you're in fact a half-blooded Uzumaki. Those precious eyes of yours don't belong with you." Cruel smile displayed on its inhumane face, "I might even gouge them out. Mother would love a powerful gift and yours, my dear, fits that category.""

Naruto was clearly disturbed and scared when he announced her heritage and secrets with so much confidence. How did that bastard- "How you might ask?" Another clownish dark laughter tore through his mouth, "I _know _how the chakra of an Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki feels like." He started tracing her eyes with his free hand, leaving goosebumps on the wake, "That's not the only thing that had piqued my interest. Imagine my surprise when one day I felt the Nine-Tailed Fox' chakra not from one source but from two sources." His eyes glinted ominously, his face getting closer to her, "You will tell me-"

The blonde-haired Uzumaki interrupted his long monologue with an evil smirk, a Rasengan appearing on her hand and with one thrust, it hit Black Zetsu. "You don't fuck w-ith me, you fucking bastard!" After her attack had sent Black Zetsu flying through the tress, she collapsed on the ground, breathing irregular and black spots still dancing on her peripheral, adrenaline being pumped up her veins and sweat soaking her clothes.

**_'Naruto, you have one more Rasengan up your sleeve and then you'll hit the dangers of chakra exhaustion!' _**Kurama was doing his best to keep the damage to Naruto's body to a minimum. If it hadn't been for Black Zetsu's presence then he wouldn't have helped out Naruto. But this was an exception to that rule. This was an emergency. No petty fights were allowed.

One shaky breath tore through her lips and she stood up on trembling legs, "Don't th-ink you can defeat me that easily!"

Black Zetsu only laughed loudly as his body regenerated, his screeching echoing throughout the forest. Naruto flinched at that inhumane sound. "How naive you are, you'll need more than that to defeat me, poor _poor _child."

Sounds of teeth grinding against each other, fists clenched. Naruto's face hardened and she eyed the place where her clone had been hiding, collecting nature chakra even since the beginning of the fight. She would have to pour every drop of chakra into her last attack, something that she despised doing since that would leave her vulnerable afterwards. Shifting her feet apart for more support, she brought her heel down with the minimal of chakra and caught the black mass off guard by creating a small shockwave. Using that to her advantage, she focused herself on Black Zetsu and darted towards him.

"Now!" Naruto shouted as her clone dispelled and brought forth the collected nature chakra. Black transformed into yellow, toad-like irises with orange pigmentation around her eyes.

"You ugly wench! You will not beat me with such measly tricks! Fool!"

Time was ticking, she had to hit him. It was all or nothing. Her speed increased enormously and before she had reached him, a Rasengan of gigantic proportions emerged on her hand, "_Choodama Rasengan!_" Everything slowed down and Naruto watched with bated breath as her jutsu hit the unsuspecting monster. He had thought her to be weak, he had thought that she wouldn't be able to use anymore jutsus, but clearly he was wrong. And now he was facing the consequences.

The moment it hit him, a large shockwave surged through the forest, cracking and destroying the nearby surroundings. The ground shook under the stress of such a heavy technique and a cloud of dust obscured her view but she could feel that Black Zetsu had taken a great toll on his parasitic body. Her knees wobbled and without her stability, she lost her balance and fell on her behind. Nausea had settled in the pit of her stomach, head spinning.

**_'Watch out! He's getting up!' _**The Nine-tailed fox yelled in the confines of her mind.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the black mass re-construct itself until Black Zetsu stood in front of her, looking positively murderous. His eyes glowed and sparked with a need to kill her.

Step after step, he got closer.

His hand took the shape of a long sword. "Your presence will mess with my plans. You will die here without your so-called friends. How does it feel to be abandoned by the people you care for?" He shook his head, clucking his tongue, "Such a shame I wont be able to see how you found my presence so quick. You have been the only one throughout so many centuries to have done that." He stopped in front of her, looking down on her face with visible glee and viciousness.

"Unfortunately, your time here has run out. _Die!"_

Naruto forced her body to roll out of the way, her limbs uncooperative and sluggish. Most of the impact hit her on the face and she coughed out dust. She couldn't move anymore, this body wasn't able to fight and move like her previous body, she had overreached her limits and now she was rendered useless like a cripple. She closed her eyes and thought of all the good memories she had shared with all her precious people, thanking Kurama for supporting her throughout her entire lives.

A lone tear rolled down as shadows slithered up her body, ready to strike her down. The only thing she regretted was that she had failed Hashirama, Itama and the rest. She could have done so much more. _Too late_, she thought bitterly.

**_'Naruto, move, damn you!' _**

She couldn't really, this body was healing in a much slower rate than she was used to. It would not be fast enough for her to counterattack. Sobs bubbled up her throat at the thought that she would fail everyone.

"After I kill you, I will use your body to kill off your pathetic friends." Another tainted chuckle and then everything stopped for Naruto. Blackness surrounded her and she fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 12: Box of Pandora

**TheBeauty &amp; Eliana34**: Naruto has the ability to sense negative emotions through Kurama. Of course Naruto thought she could handle him but had overestimated herself and her ability. She was too tired from her battle royale and also emotionally tired. She may be Naruto, but she is in a child's body, she can't destroy everything. This led to her defeat.

**Guest 1 (my semi-beta)**: I'm glad you liked it very much! Hope this one will be to your satisfaction as well. Hahah, I'll correct the misspelling and try to find the other one. Thanks for looking though! You're good at deduction, I think? Still, kudos to you! Enjoy!

**akasha (point) brunestud**: I shall not spoil anything! You will experience it as the story progresses! Enjoy!

**Songfern1128**: I'm pleased to see that you have put so much into this story. You will see how everything progresses, but everything that I will do won't follow canon. This could even happen with the pairing. I am not telling a single thing on the pairing since they are still teenagers in this moment. It could be anyone, even Hashirama is a possibility. Thank you for the review! Enjoy!

**Guest 2 (Tobirama is a shit-review)**: Hahaha, Tobirama does have a tendency of being a shit, especially when he was a child. Thank you for your review and enjoy!

**LittleWesties9**: Time-Kurama will make an appearance soon. Hashirama and Madara will eventually know that she is a jinchuriki in a very complicated manner. You'll see what I mean by that.

**RoseeAnn: **Thank you for the compliments, I'm glad you like the story. To answer your questions: Yes, Naruto's friends will _try_ to save her, and yes, Kaguya is 'alive' but Black Zetsu will have to revive her through the aid of the eight Bijuus, just like in the manga/anime. Black Zetsu wanted to preserve the eyes for his mother until the time came when she would be revived. Enjoy!

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 13 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 11 years old**

**\- Naruto: 10 years old**

**\- Itama: 8 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "Good friends, good books, and a sleepy conscience: this is the ideal life."

―

Mark Twain

.

.

.

**Chapter 12: Box of Pandora**

_"__Those who cannot acknowledge themselves will eventually fail."_

_\- Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

Madara couldn't believe what he was feeling- her chakra was flickering like a weak flame. His heart sped up as he tried to keep his trembling hands under control. Another dark and violent chakra was near her and his heart almost stopped beating from the stress he was feeling. He couldn't believe that Naruto hadn't been able to take this enemy down. _The _Naruto who was so strong and independent, it left a nasty feeling of envy and ugly jealousy in his mouth. If she had been defeated by this unknown foe, then it was likely that he would have an even harder time. This might even become his death.

How ironic- dying next to his best friend.

His calloused hands turned into clenched fists, thinking about her, nails digging into his hardened skin. What would he see once he would reach his best friend? Did he even deserve to call her his best friend?

He shook his head, focusing on his task at hand. There were moments for everything and right now it'd be stupid to lose his concentration.

Narrowed eyes glinted with fierce determination. He would worry about her safety first and then work out all the other problems. Chakra surged towards his legs and his speed increased more. Close, she was so close. An eerie calmness flooded his body and with one giant leap, he appeared in front of the crumbled body

He was greeted by the sight of some black monstrosity, eyeing him with hunger and excitement. He blanched in disgust. And then, to his horror, his eyes took in Naruto's state. Her fragile body was lying like a sack of bones, her skin as pale as a ghost. He could see that she had been crying, dried tear marks decorating her cheeks. Ugly bruises and open wounds littered her broken body. She looked like a corpse, something that scared him beyond reason.

His heart was hammering against his chest and he felt his eyes sting.

"You're too late. Your friend has reached her limits, it seems." The thing smirked gleefully, jagged teeth protruding from its mouth. "Don't worry, soon you'll see your friend again." Abnormal, clownish laughter left his lips when he felt the incoming chakra signatures. Things were becoming interesting, Black Zetsu thought in dark amusement.

Madara froze, feeling a cold dread drop from his head to his toes. His muscles ached from flexing them too stiffly. Wobbled knees were trying to prevent him from collapsing as his eyes kept watching Naruto with wide and frightened eyes. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. But her dying chakra was something that couldn't lie.

No-...

Fuck _no,_

..no, no. No!

**_"You monster! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you and burn you to ashes!"_** Madara screamed madly, hot rage bubbling within him, bursting out his chest. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks as the whirling of emotions were drowning him. His chest ached as black orbs traced Naruto's form closely, fury increasing by the moment. He had failed Naruto- his best friend, the one he went to when he felt lonely or needed comfort. She had been nothing but supportive of his actions and choices but when the moment came where she had needed him the most...he had turned her back on her. The stinging and warmth in his eyes were growing until he felt a searing pain scorch his eyes, leaving him helpless for his enemy.

A blood-gurgling scream tore through his lips and he fell on his knees, hands pressing against his eyes. Immense pain was everything that his senses registered, combined with the screeching of the black monster- his mind on overdrive. He felt a sticky substance roll down his cheeks. He didn't know where this pain came from, so sudden and so unbearable.

Fingers were clawing at his eyes, screaming and pleading for the pain to stop. What was this accursed scorching pain that felt like he had been thrown in a smoldering volcano? "_Please, make it stop!" _

* * *

"_Madara!" _Izuna cursed loudly when he saw his brother's stumbling form, clutching his eyes as if his life depended on it. Another loud curse left his lips as he saw the blood leaking from his eyes. Moving his eyes towards Naruto, he almost faltered in his steps, eyes wide as saucers. _Blood_, it was everywhere, covering every inch of her.

He felt sick, shivers rippling through his body as guilt threatened to consume him. Was this the outcome of his actions?

Then, everything stopped when he saw the unknown screeching enemy, inhumane laughter causing him to flinch. What kind of hideous creature was this? What the hell was going on? Questions swirled inside his head, leaving him nauseous. His heart was threatening to escape his rib cage, his hands shaking at the enormous amount of chakra that the thing was emitting. So dark and violent, it let him breathless. How were they going to deal with this chakra beast when Madara and even Naruto had been rendered useless or crippled?! He didn't like to admit it, but for the first time of his life he was scared beyond reason. This wasn't someone to be trifled with- he could _feel _it.

A plan, he needed a plan and time to assess the injuries of his brother and Naruto. He ignored the maniac laughing like a madman, Madara's desperate shouts and Naruto's lifeless body.

This was nothing short of being described as pure _chaos_ and madness. How were they going to _fucking_ survive this?

For the life of him, Izuna was left incapable of answering his question.

* * *

Hashirama and Itama locked eyes with each other when they felt the madly fluctating chakra of Madara and Izuna's flickering one. Without any need to talk to verbally voice anything, they nodded in agreement, their bond so strong they didn't need to speak to understand each other. No fighting was allowed until Naruto was safe and sound.

Frantic worry was etched in their eyes when they felt Naruto's tiny burning ember. They had to finish this quickly and help her out. Time was their utmost enemy and it was ticking away.

Without another word, they appeared next to Madara's crumpled form as he screamed his throat raw. Their eyes widened when they saw their enemy, unlike anything they had encountered. Hashirama placed a comforting hand on Itama's raging and trembling form. "Focus, otouto." When their eyes moved from the enemy to Naruto, Itama screamed loudly, desperation lacing his voice, "_Sensei!"_ and Hashirama felt a suffocating fury and hatred settle in his stomach and then a calmness clearing his senses.

The need to protect his friends and brother left him in a stage of tranquility. He clenched his fingers and eyed Izuna's form narrowly. "Izuna?"

Izuna had stiffened at their presence but didn't do anything rash, speaking up for the sake of his brother and Naruto, "Even though I despise you both, now is not the time to fight each other."

Itama glared at him, opening his mouth but his brother interrupted him, his authoritative voice forcing them to obey him. "_Good_. Don't lose that focus. Now, Itama, you have the best chakra control of us all. Go tend Naruto and then move towards Madara." He locked eyes with the brother of his best friend, "Izuna, protect my back. We'll make sure to protect our precious people."

The Uchiha was left speechless as his eyes took in the form of the future Shodai Hokage. He couldn't deny the fact that this mere boy could have so much raw power and chakra. It was no wonder that his brother had difficulties fighting him. Sometimes he doubted that his brother was stronger than him, something that had shattered the image of his strong and powerful brother.

Hashirama prayed that they would survive this.

* * *

Itama sniffed as he worked on patching up his most precious person. Naruto had taught him so many things in the past year. He owed her his life, no, even more. Words of gratitude weren't enough, it never was. "N-aru-to-sen-sei...I'm sorry, please, forgive me..." He had betrayed her, even though it wasn't his fault, he _had _betrayed her.

More tears rolled down as green encased his hands, scanning Naruto's body. His frenzied sobs got even louder when he Naruto's state worsened. He ripped his clothes and used it as make-shift bandages to press it on Naruto's most dangerous wounds, leaving the worst for himself. He was confident enough in Naruto's teachings and his healing skills. He won't fail her again.

When all of this would be over, he would never leave her side. He would stand by her side till the end of time. Not even his family would stop him.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking uncontrollably, shock wave after shock wave rippling through the ground and destroying the landscape even more. Concentration ceased, he looked up with wide eyes as enormous tree roots were erupting from under the ground, eradicating the surroundings even more. His eyes took in his brother's calm form as more tree roots and branches appeared out of his hands, commanding the environment altogether. What was this sudden power his brother had acquired? He had never seen him using these attacks in the compound. As if things weren't crazy enough, it worsened.

Not needing any more words, he transported Naruto's body to a safer place, praying for his brother's safety and the monster's demise.

* * *

Madara stopped clawing his eyes out and stood up. Red, demonic eyes spun and burned with an agony like nothing he had felt before. But the power he had received in return was overwhelming his senses. Setting his bleeding eyes on the smirking monstrosity, he breathed out one word, "**_Burn._**"

A scorching void came to life, an ear-splitting screech piercing everyone's ears, and then everything was swallowed.

* * *

Hashirama _reeled _when Madara's ominous whisper replayed in his head. _"Burn." _What kind of attack was that? He had never seen an Uchiha use such a deadly technique. Blackness was surrounding the screeching enemy as it tried to find a spot to escape but it was a futile attempt. He shifted his feet apart and looked at Madara in fear and awe at his fearless black flames consumed everything in its path, leaving nothing behind in its wake.

Even the tree roots that he had summoned was nothing in comparison to _this._

His heart dropped when he saw the black monster appear out of thin air, rippling the space around him. What kind of thing was this?

His eyes widened even more when the humanoid figure opened its mouth, yellow eyes hungry for **their **blood, "_I'll enjoy killing you all."_

_...and then his heart dropped and madness swallowed them._

* * *

...somewhere afar, red, glowing eyes burned with a vengeance.

-..kill..._kill..._the monster.

Whispers, pleads, and madness circled within. Twisted chakra scorched everything in its path, leaving behind nothing.

"**_Today is the day that you would die,_**" and then a thundering roar shook the sky and ground.


	14. Chapter 13: Foxy Reunion

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 13 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 11 years old**

**\- Naruto: 10 years old**

**\- Itama: 8 years old**

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "I don't hate you.. I just don't like that you exist."

―

Gena Showalter, _Seduce the Darkness_

.

.

.

**Chapter 13: Foxy Reunion**

_"__Disappear with the thunder."_

_\- Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

Madara growled in anger, spitting out a huge fireball towards the enemy. "Hashirama, formation C2!" He shouted, a burnt smell invading his nostrils and calming him down. He jumped out of the way when a humongous hammer shattered the ground. Wincing in agony, he clutched his eyes as red penetrated his sight. The more he used this power, the more it left him breathless and vulnerable for attacks. But he couldn't afford it to _not _use it. It was the only thing capable of killing that beast. They just needed to capture the thing and burn him to ashes.

_"Aniki!" _He felt someone push him aside and then he was tackled to the ground by Izuna's lithe body. Dust and blood was messing with his sight. How much longer could he continue fighting like this? The one person who would have been able to finish this was unable to fight anymore. He didn't even dare thinking about her, afraid that he'd lose his sanity. He got up with the help of Izuna and eyed the incomer with narrowed eyes, getting ready for any incoming danger.

Hashirama's eyes widened when a strong spray of water shot out towards the beast, his head turning towards the caster and eyes widening in disbelief. "Tobirama?! What in the name of the sage are you doing here?!" He didn't know if he could handle more problems. "This monster is out of your league! Get back!" He shouted in alarm, breathing increasing as his heart was going crazy.

Tobirama scoffed and summoned another jet of water towards their enemy. He tried to ignore the Uchiha brothers spitting out fire. He tried to ignore Itama healing Naruto. He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy and abandonment at the thought that his brothers had left him out in favor of these Uchihas. For now, he would focus on the enemy, seting his frantic emotions aside. He had two stupid brothers to save and three Uchihas to kill. _Sigh._ When did things get so complicated?

Madara ran towards the thing, summoning another giant fireball as a decoy, along with Tobirama's attacks. "Now Hashirama!"

Hulking tree branches came out of Hashirama's arms, sharp stakes shooting towards Black Zetsu. It circled around its body, capturing him. Controlling his wood release was taking a great toll on his body and if it hadn't been for his excellent chakra control he doubted that he'd be alive by now. Chakra exhaustion would have already killed him. Another groan escaped his lips when the beast tried to break out. His chakra was getting dangerously low. "Hurry up, Madara!"

Tobirama and Izuna worked together to distract the beast with kunais and shurikens. Even if they hated each other with a passion, the need to protect was higher than the need to kill. One small mistake and everything would fail.

The future Uchiha clan head felt a searing pain, accompanied by a deadly whisper, "_Amaterasu." _Blackness danced and twirled towards Black Zetsu, leaving a trail of destruction.

* * *

Tajima's head snapped up, his body freezing.

Out of nowhere, **dark**, _oppressing,_ **_ancient_**_ and snarling chakra permeated the air_. He almost stumbled from the sheer hatred and blood thirst, grabbing his desk with a shattering force. His breathing became heavy and difficult.

...and then _pandemonium_ was upon them.

Black transformed into ruby-red.

Regaining his strength, he felt ashamed of his prowess. Was this all that the mighty leader could handle? Gritting his teeth, he stood up swiftly, walking outside with a calmness that came from leading the clan for years. Once outside, he took in the sight of his clan members in chaos, screaming and screeching as if their life depended on it.

This was unlike anything that he had felt before- _such dark, menacing chakra that burned his veins. _

He summoned his warriors and looked at them with red, piercing eyes, "You, take twenty shinobis with you and start evacuating our people to our secret western hideout." Averting his attention towards another shinobi, he scoffed in disgust when he noticed the trembling of his fingers, "Kuno! Get a grip of yourself. You're an Uchiha! Uchiha do not tremble beneath a foe!"

...even when their enemy seemed monstrous, its chakra alone wreaking havoc.

"You, along with Ichigo will prepare our men while I'll summon the council for an emergency meeting! Do not fail me everyone. Dismissed!"

"Hai Tajima-sama!" Together they vanished to do their respective deeds. All was for the greater good of the clan.

Without another word, he, too, left, praying for the survival of the Uchiha clan because this enemy wasn't someone that would be defeated easily. Taking a shuddering breath, he continued on his path towards the meeting room, ignoring chaos around him.

...all the while ignoring the treacherous voice that told him they wouldn't survive this.

-...all the while ignoring his shaking fingers, hiding them by clenching his fists with a vice-like grip.

* * *

...black eyes widened in fright and then a heavy mist circled within their compound, turning calmness into a veil of madness.

Screams and pleads were everywhere- sounds of hysteria encircling him and frantic eyes tried to look for his offspring. _This __chakra _was not humane, no mere mortal could handle so much dark chakra. Only a monster from the pits of the darkest hole could contain it- he remembered his father telling him legends of _unseen_ fiendish creatures crushing and destroying everything in their paths.

He ran outside and watched his clan drown and suffocate underneath the ferocious and malicious chakra.

"Butsuma-sama! You're nee-ded!" Makaso shouted urgently, his voice shaking and choking. Suddenly, he leaned to the side and threw up the contents of his stomach. Then, he collapsed on the ground, his mouth frothing and a seizure overtaking his body.

Said shinobi snapped his attention on the brown-haired man, his mind reeling and screaming at the cruel happenings around him.

* * *

Izuna whimpered in pain and clawed at the black monster, trying to escape its vicious clutches. "L-Let g-g-o!"

"I'll kill you, you pitiful creature!" The monster hissed in ruthlessly, its claws drawing out blood from his arms. Izuna's state was nothing short of a bleeding mass. His arms were clawed open and his clothes were soaked in blood and sweat.

Behind him, he heard Madara's furious shout, "Release him, you monster!" His voice crept closer and then he was flung towards the sound of his brother, hitting his body with a deafening noise.

Madara grabbed his brother's bloody form in a tight grip, forcing his feet to skid to a stop. His attention moved towards a heaving Hashirama and an unconscious Tobirama. Hashirama's left arm was danging uselessly and Tobirama's head was bleeding profusely. Itama had finished healing Naruto and was working on the white-haired brat, his loud sobs increasing each time another wounded person appeared under his healing hands. The eldest Uchiha could see that Itama's chakra was reaching its limits.

Things weren't looking good. He didn't even think they would survive this. Not anymore. This monster was on a whole other level.

_If _only he had been older, stronger, heartless- _if only he had the powers to destroy his enemies._

_-..if only. _

* * *

Itama cursed his pathetic, whimpering self.

Naruto had been healed to the point where Death wasn't fluttering around her form. Now, he had his other brother to worry about. He was crying because he wouldn't have enough chakra to heal him. He was crying and cursing his existence. What good was he if he couldn't save the people he cared for? What good was his existence in this pathetic world?

His eyes looked up when he saw the towering form of Madara. "Save him, please.." He choked out and then ran back to the losing battlefield, leaving his wounded brother in the hands of his enemies. Itama knew that they stood no chance to win this.

Even knowing that, Itama didn't lose his concentration and continued healing his brother. If he tried healing Izuna, then he might die from chakra exhaustion- _dying for his enemy. _How cruel. Life was too cruel. Glancing at Izuna, he noticed the accursed eyes of his, spinning madly and hypnotizing him. He remembered when Naruto had used those eyes to lull him to the world of dreams. Shaking his head, he looked at his strict brother, hoping that he wouldn't have any lingering damages.

Izuna ignored the Senju and braced himself for the death of his beloved brother. No one would survive this fight. He curled in a ball and started crying silently, feeling so damn helpless.

"...I'm sorry for failing you, aniki," came his hushed, pained whisper as tears rolled down his cheeks.

His whisper was left unanswered.

* * *

Hashirama was thrown away like a rag doll, his leg snapping and breaking at the impact. Even cloaking his legs in chakra had been useless and a waste of it. The sound of an agonized scream tore though his lips, the taste of saline and blood making him gag in disgust. His hands moved protective over his injured legs, hyperventilating at the sight of protruding bones.

Another blood-gurgling scream followed. "_Please...stop...anyone..?"_

He didn't register Madara fighting with his last ounce of chakra, his left hand a mess of broken fingers and his right eye rendered useless by over-use. The Uchiha heir had lost any ounce of hope, nothing would save them.

Naruto...state unknown.

Tobirama...unconscious.

Itama...chakra exhaustion.

Hashirama...crippled.

...he gasped in pain when he felt his right arm being pierced, a black sword rendering his right arm useless as well. Followed by a merciless sharp kick to his side. He was sent flying, tumbling and rolling harshly as mad laughter followed along along.

_Madara...useless. Trash. A disgrace. Worthless._

The outline of the monster appeared in his vision- an image that would haunt him for the rest of his pitiful life. "Such a nuisance. I'll start by ending your pitiful life."

Madara inwardly agreed, his pride and will crushed. He closed his left eye and awaited his death sentence. Nothing came. He opened his eye and looked at the merciless creature as its widened as saucers.

Then, he too felt _it._

It was crawling its way inside of him, burning his veins and chakra pathways, scorching his windpipe. It was crushing his lungs and heart. It was seducing him with the thought of death and murder... Intent so ruthless and inhumane, nothing compared to this creature that was toying with their lives, playing with them like a predator to a prey. All thoughts of surviving this flew out the window and he shook and lurched at the sheer force of the incoming enemy.

This was no human. This was no monster. This was a being from legends feared and unknown.

_Death. _

Only Death could handle so much twisted, massive and ancient chakra.

...then why did it feel oh-so familiar?

* * *

Hashirama forced its body to stop shaking, placing a small piece of wood in his mouth when his teeth wouldn't stop gnashing forcibly. He clawed his fingers in the dirt and tried to keep his breathing normal but it was damn difficult. Sleep was trying to coax him but he refused to die while unconscious.

In one second, an invasive, corrosive chakra entered the battlefield. He stopped breathing. The air changing violently, a red foggy mist obscured his vision.

Then, _orange_ invaded his every sense. The ground rumbled and shook, moaning under the pressure and destruction that it was forced upon. Nine giant pillars erupted from the ground, creating a dust storm. His eyes widened when he could only see a mountain of orange that was leaking a bestial and demoniacal chakra-_untamed, wild and godly_.

Observing further, he saw that the pillars were actually a towering mass of nine, flicking orange tails. To his horror, he saw that the beast had intelligent, cunning and calculating eyes, glaring with malicious intent. Its eyes flickered towards his crippled form and Hashirama let out a whimper and closed his eyes in pure fright, feeling shame well up in his chest when he had lost control of his bladder.

**_"Pitiful. I should let you all die for your actions!" _**The mighty beast roared in unadulterated anger and rage. **_"But she wouldn't forgive me if I let you all die."_** An ancient and tired sigh escaped its snout, creating a powerful gust of warm air.

This chakra fox felt oddly familiair but for the love of Kami, he couldn't place a name on it. What was he even thinking...? _Familiair_..? This was it. His sanity had left him. Lifeless chuckles rippled his lips and he dropped himself on the ground, admiring the orange color. It had been Naruto's favorite, something that Madara had blanched at.

Hashirama suddenly froze when a protective layer of orange chakra coursed through his veins, healing everything in its path. Hope blossomed in his chest when he felt power surging throughout his body. He couldn't help it- he started laughing and weeping at the same time, looking at the fox that locked intelligent eyes with him again and moved his permeating, inescapable eyes on Madara's form. Even he had chakra wrapped protectively around his frame. Looking further, he saw that Izuna was already standing on shaky legs. Tobirama, Naruto and Itama were still unconscious but all their wounds were knitting themselves. Color was returning to their skin, dismissing the paleness. Why was the mighty fox helping them? Was he their enemy-turned-friend? An ally?

The wood-user was confused but elated at the chance of victory that previously had seemed hopeless and unreachable

The fox turned his attention on Black Zetsu, **_"You shrieking baby, I'll enjoy crushing you." _**Kurama bared its fangs towards Black Zetsu and with that he started piercing and crushing, trying to kill the measly fly that kept shrieking in fury, "Your chakra belongs to _my_ mother!"

Kurama growled at the pest. **_"I could care less about your worthless lunatic of a mother, you piece of shit!" _**

Black Zetsu was screeching and evading the attacks, trying to escape the clutches of this ferocious beast with massive chakra. He didn't even get enough time to phase out of existence. This was a foe that he was unable to kill, he admitted grudgingly. After all, it was _his mother's chakra. Strong and potent._

* * *

Black eyes shot open and she lurched forward, gagging and spitting out blood. Confused, she looked around with wide, terrified eyes at her surrounding. Her senses detected nothing but blood, sweat, saline _and dear Kami, so much fear. _With shaky legs, she stood up and almost crumbled in like a sack of potatoes. Fortunately for her, strong and muscled arms kept her steady. Her eyes locked with equal black ones. "M-Mad-ara...?"

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief when she noticed Kurama's chakra cloaking her friends. Warmth and pride bubbled in her chest at the thought of her best friend protecting her precious people.

In the background, she heard the thundering roar of Kurama. She didn't even know how he had appeared since he had been unable to do so before. Deciding to lock everything for the moment, she focused her dark eyes on Madara's red spinning ones. A gasp tore through her lips, "Madara...your eyes..." Dread filled her at the thought that someone precious to him had died. "...where is Izuna?" She ignored the slight tremor in her voice.

With closed eyes she anticipated his next answer. She had been too late and too weak to protect Madara. His brother was gone and soon Madara would embrace the madness as well, just like the one from her time. It was all her fault.

What he said next left her gaping like a fish, "He is walking towards us."

Her disoriented chakra sensing was clumsily noticing the faint outline of Izuna's chakra. _Breathing and_ alive. She almost started sobbing in relief but refrained from doing so. When Izuna joined them, he looked down in guilt, refusing to meet her eyes.

She sighed softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you."

Said Uchiha sucked in a deep breath and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. How...? Why was she so caring and forgiving? He shook in anger, wondering why she was acting like that? They had abandoned her like trash. ...just _why_?

"No time to talk," Hashirama interrupted them, a sluggish Tobirama leaning on his shoulders and an unconscious Itama in his arms. All three were being protected by Kurama's chakra.

Naruto's eyes widened when she noticed Itama's form, "Put him down" She shouted in disarray, hands already encased in green.

Hashirama obeyed her and placed his little brother gently on the ground. He and the rest watched on as Naruto healed what the fox' chakra was unable to.

* * *

Kurama chuckled in dark glee as he noticed that Black Zetsu's escape was laughable. **_"How ignorant you are, fool." _**Continuing viciously, **_"Did you really think you would stand a chance?" _**He barked loudly, his tails surrounding the thing- _an impenetrable and inescapable prison. _

He smirked when he felt a familiar chakra jump on top of his head. **_"Finally back from the death?" _**

Naruto chuckled tiredly, feeling a sense of calmness overtake her body. "It's good to see you again, Kurama. I owe you big time." Her eyes narrowed when she took in Zetsu's menacing form as he snarled at them. Loudly, she started, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?!"

Kurama howled in amusement and shifted his paws, ready to pounce on his prey. **_"The predator became the prey."_**

Then, all traces of amusement vanished and in its stead appeared two powerful friend, steely narrowed gaze locked on their enemy.

In unison, they spoke, **_"You're going down!" _**

* * *

Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna were rendered speechless at the sight of Naruto conversing with the demon fox like an old-time friend. Eyes wide open and jaws slacked down, it was a sight that bordered in madness. They wouldn't even dare of dreaming about this. What in the name of the _Sage _was going on?

* * *

From both sides, another incoming danger was lurking in the shadows...


	15. Chapter 14: Opposite Sides

**akasha (point) brunestud**: I think you're correct! *grinning evilly* As you see, I have a knack for cliffhangers. Enjoy this chapter!

**SapphireFox9**: Cliffhangers are the best! They leave you with a need to know what'll happen- it makes you excited for the future. Thank you for the lovely compliment though! Enjoy!

**Madam3Mayh3m**: I actually like Minato the most. I totally agree with you about Madara. He has potential to turn the Shinobi World upside down, in a good way. As long as his important people are close to him, he would do everything to make the world a better place to live in. I can't help it, I like cliffhangers! Enjoy! ^^

**Heavenly God**: It's packed with a lot of action. I pity them as well.

**Rangrids**: Hey to you as well! It has been a very long time, good to see you're still alive! As for my return, I'm afraid it's temporary, I'll be going on an internship until June. Life will once again become hectic and I won't be able to update. *sigh* It's really difficult, but I'm managing and finishing up my last year. I'm glad to see that you're doing well at school. And if you have graduated, congratulations! Don't worry though, education comes before entertainment. See it like a reward when you received your diploma!

Now for your review:

I have that tendency to swam male with female. I'm trying to correct them by reading my chapters twice each time before I publish them online. Seems I'm failing. *chuckle*

Now for the pairing wars:

You haven't offended me in the slightest, I appreciate your honesty. It's refreshing. No one should feel offended by your opinion, we live in a civilized world where opinions are respected, or should be. As for your opinion on that matter, Naruto might end up with Madara or Hahirama or a totally unexpected person, I'm still unsure how to proceed on that one. But I do like to write pairings that are rarely used because I simply love that challenge. For now I'm going with the flow of the story and think about that issue later, they're still young. Love is unnecessary.

Anyways, enjoy another chapter!

**RoseeAnn**: One awakens the Mangekyou Sharingan by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Take for example Obito- he had activated his Mangekyou by witnessing the death of Rin. So, here, Madara activated his upgraded eyes by witnessing Naruto's so-called death.

To answer your question:

1). The chakra they felt was purely from Kurama, not Black Zetsu.

2). An Uchiha can get blind from overusing the Mangekyou, but that won't happen in their first awakening. If Madara will continuously use it, then yes, the chance of losing sight will increase gradually. This would eventually leave him blind and vulnerable.

3). As for your third question, Kurama will explain it all as the story progresses. Don't worry, you'll understand it.

Thank you for the review!

**Here is a list of the ages of the characters:**

**\- Hashirama/Madara: 13 years old**

**\- Tobirama/Izuna: 11 years old**

**\- Naruto: 10 years old**

**\- Itama: 8 years old**

**Author's note: **I feel like this chapter is not as good as the previous ones. Hmm, all your constructive reviews would be welcome! Also, for those who don't like reading my story, please leave. I'd rather not waste my time reading your _useless_ reviews.

* * *

**Asura's Will**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ "The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."

―

Mahatma Ghandi, _All Men are Brothers: Autobiographical Reflections_

.

.

.

**Chapter 14: Opposite Sides**

_"__We were alone and starved for love. Kids that lived in a world full of hate."_

_\- Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Black Zetsu avoided a humongous tail piercing him and shrieked when Naruto's monstrous punch hit him with full force. Such brutish strength in a child he had not long ago killed off. Or so he had thought. He flew harshly towards the ground, rupturing the ground as he tumbled to a stop. He was losing, he was failing his mother.

If only she could have been here, things would have been different. These chakra-stealing scumbags wouldn't be able to lift a finger in fear of her godly powers. They would have been annihilated with one swift move. His mother would take back all the chakra int the world and reign this pitiful world forevermore. It was _rightfully _hers and no one else.

...unfortunately, things were looking very grim.

Until, a spark lightened his dampened mood. A menacing cruel lifted his lips upwards. His eyes moved towards the unconscious body of the dual-haired boy.

His sight was blocked by a growling, furious Naruto, "_Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" _In her hand was another Choodama Rasengan, swirling with a deadly potency, even rippling the air around it.

Glaring, he avoided the freakishly strong technique and jumped on her, attaching himself like a leech. He snaked his body mass around her and squeezed as if life depended on it. This nuisance had to perish but in the meantime he could use the protection that came with it as well. The ethereal glowing ball of chakra vanished in the air as she lost control of her body.

* * *

_"Get off me!" _Naruto yelled in outrage, her body rippled with demonic chakra. Her stubborn will wouldn't bend down for the likes of such an unsightly thing. Satisfaction curled itself in her gut and she smirked in amusement when Black Zetsu squealed in pain and detached himself from her body. His body was burning and melting.

Surrounding her hand in a fiery red chakra, she ran towards the black blob that was trying to form a human-like body structure but his attempts were futile. She could see that his chakra was almost non-existent. Even reaching this far was a testament to his strength, another reason to make sure that he wouldn't live anymore. Heaven forbid Kaguya from being revived. This time she didn't have Sasuke at her side and he was the other half needed to destroy Kaguya.

So, no. Black Zetsu wasn't allowed to survive. She wasn't going to take any chances and tempt Death once again.

When her fist collided with Black Zetsu, a blinding explosion rocked the ground, its force rupturing the ground even more until she was standing in a giant pit, smoke rising to the sky and the smell of burnt flesh invading her nostrils. She scrunched her nose.

Black Zetsu moaned.

Naruto summoned four chakra arms to immobilize Black Zetsu.

**_"Gaki, you're taking too long! Seal that thing! I feel a horde of shinobi coming from both sides!" _**Kurama's loud booming voice reached her ears.

She groaned in annoyance hearing that news, but when she saw the fox curled up in a ball, her friends hidden under orange fluff, she couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle. They must be so traumatized at the moment, she mused inwardly. Well, she would explain everything once this thing was sealed infinitely. Of course, this would bring forth many changes, most of them leaning towards a positive change. Without the poisonous whispers of this thing many people will be able to live a peaceful life. With a quiet chuckle and a shake of her head, she looked down on the black mass and skimmed through her measly Fuinjutsu skills. Man, she really needed to correct that and add some to her jutsu skills. Her Uzumaki blood must have cringed at that thought. Her mother would have been so displeased with her.

She sweatdropped.

She had no knowledge of Fuinjutsu, past sealing her possession into a storage scroll.

"I can help you out." Tobirama's childlike voice brought her back to the task at hand.

"Are you sure you want to help me out?" _I am a Uchiha, you're a Senju. You will be damned and shunned._

"Positive."

Grinning at his honest answer, she allowed him to seal him. "Once you seal him up, I'll take over f-" Without another word, she twirled to Tobirama's side and gripped the kunai in one swift move. Her eyes widened when more followed. Weaving her hands into one of her strongest Genjutsu, their identity was left distorted and unknown. No need to create more trouble for herself.

"Kurama!"

**_"Brat, I'm already protecting them! Make sure Black Zetsu doesn't escape!" _**Kurama shouted in annoyance, cradling the confused bodies of her friends close to him. His chakra flicked away any incoming barrage of kunais or other throwing weapons.

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, transforming into her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Keeping half her attention on Black Zetsu, her other half on Tobirama, she sighed tiredly. Fights like these always left her in a sad and pitiful state. The after-shock was the worst. All the emotions she had to deal with- the pain, the suffering, but most of all _those dead people. _

Long purple wisps appeared and knitted themselves at the speed of lightning. Before they knew it, a gigantic purple humanoid body appeared out of thin air and offering them the strongest form of defense. _Impenetrable._ Naruto grimaced when she felt Tobirama shake at the sheer power that almost blasted him two feet in the air. "Tobirama, finish up your sealing jutsu! I'll restrain Black Zetsu!" Two fiery arms shot out her back and held the creature in one place.

Trembling from slight shock and fear, Tobirama focused on his wild chakra coursing through his veins- the image of an untamed waterfall flashing before his eyes. In one instant, he felt it calm down and he tugged on it with one powerful command. His chakra obeyed him with a pleasant hum, eager to please. This _thing_ or whatever the hell this creature was- he couldn't allow such a creature to continue on living. Not after the things he had done to him and his brothers. With clenched teeth, he shut down his environment and locked eyes with the pitiful blob, hands flying into familiar seals. Out of the three Senju brothers, Tobirama was the most interested in Fuinjutsu. He had even pestered the few Uzumaki that had been welcomed into the Senju compound into teaching him some. Of course, they hadn't taught him their renowned and most secretive jutsus but it was enough to allow him to create his own jutsus.

From observing this thing he had concluded that it was a non-human being, which meant that he could seal it away like an object. He just had to combine his sealing jutsu with his water technique. He could do this. He was in control, not this beast. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his chakra forth, and started weaving seals.

_Ne. Saru. Ushi. Tatsu. Ushi. Slam hands on the ground. "__Mizu no ketsugō Jutsu."_

Black markings and water tendrils shot out, slithering towards the shrieking entity and one by one they pierced Black Zetsu until it couldn't move anymore. His breathing shook when he felt Naruto's chakra enforce his own, his water tendrils becoming flowing rivers and restraining the beast. The powers Naruto had, it was exhilarating. It felt like he could destroy everything in his wake. Other lesser beings would have been swallowed by this mad power but Naruto seemed to have it all under control. He couldn't help but respect her even though the Uchiha blood flows through her veins.

**_"Mother! No!" _**Black Zetsu howled like a madman, trying another futile attempt to escape.

He watched on as the rivers emerged as one, creating a prison-like ball. Slowly on, the temperature within started to decrease, transforming into a giant ice ball. Black markings followed next and encased the freezing ball, a bright light glowing three times.

Not taking any chances, Naruto summoned the black flames of Hell and watched on as Amaterasu burnt everything in its path. With another deep sigh, she looked at Kurama and nodded tiredly. The fight between the Uchiha and the Senju was inevitable and Naruto was forced to choose the lives of her friends. She didn't think the Uchiha and Senju brothers would survive another fight. She had pushed all her efforts into creating a distorting image of her friends. Their identities would be safe.

With a heavy heart, she picked up Tobirama and jumped on Kurama. They fled the scene as bloodshed ensued.

_It would be years later when they would discover that all their efforts had been for naught..._

* * *

Naruto sighed in annoyance when she locked eyes with the Uchiha clan head. "Nowhere."

Tajima glared at his newest clan member, trying to ignore the pain that was unleashed upon his body. He had been sure that Naruto was in the middle of the fight until she all but disappeared. "My Sharingan can pick up any lie that you dare to spew out." His tomoes spinned dizzily, his lips curled in a sneer. His patience was running thin.

"What would you have me say?! That I had been in the middle of a useless feud between two clans! That I had been almost killed by some psycho creat-" Naruto touched her throbbing cheek and stared at the furious man, disbelief written in her onyx black eyes.

_"How dare you._" He started, fists clenched tightly. "You _will _regret this. All of it." Turning his back on her, he nodded to the two stationary Uchiha and left. He didn't turn back when he heard the sound of breaking bones and agonized screams.

* * *

Madara stood there in shock as he looked down. Horror featuring his face. This was not how he had imagined things to be. Naruto had taken full responsibility for everything, which meant the punishment as well. She had spared them the humiliation and torture.

But...but this was not what he had envisioned himself to be. This seemed more like a nightmare.

He felt the burning gaze of his father, waiting. For what? He wasn't sure and neither did he want to know.

"Madara."

He looked up, blinking the tears away. One cannot show their true emotions. "H-hai otou-sama."

"From now on, you and Izuna will train with me. I don't want you to associate with Naruto until she had deemed herself within the clan. Am I understood?"

"Hai otou-sama."

His father dismissed him and he walked away, seconds from turning into a blubbering mess.

* * *

Hashirama closed his eyes as he heard Naruto's pained screams. Rage threatened to consume him but he couldn't lose control of himself. He could only thank Kami that Itama wasn't here to see this. At least his father didn't turn into a complete monster.

Even though Naruto had told him that this was only a clone, a _blood clone_, he couldn't help feeling so dirty for surrendering his friend without another word. He wanted this to end. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he almost looked away when he heard another terrified scream. This was his punishment for befriending a Uchiha. It was either him or Itama and there was no way that he would damn his little precious brother. He would endure this alone. The smell of blood and vomit was suffocating him and he suppressed gagging.

"S-crew y-ou..." Naruto breathed out when the Senju stabbed her knee joints, twisting the kunai without any remorse. This would leave the blood clone unable to walk if the wound was left without any medical care.

Butsuma regarded her defiance with a cold look, "Proceed with the eyes, Hashirama."

Hashirama felt his hands shake in terror as he looked at his father. There was no way this could be real. "O-tou-sam-" He whimpered, taking a step backward. "P-lease..." He wouldn't be able to stomach this. This image would haunt him forever.

"You have defied me too many times. This will be your last chance to redeem yourself."

He looked at Naruto with frightened eyes as she smiled tenderly at him. "All ninja have to endure, my friend." His knees shook as he was given a bloody kunai. He couldn't believe this. How could someone allow his child to do something like this? He remembered talking to Madara and Naruto about the concept of peace. Was their dream impossible to reach?

Someone pushed him towards Naruto and he couldn't suppress the choked sobs as his chest shook with pain and guilt. Naruto was taking full responsibility for his action and yet he was the one trembling like a leaf. With closed eyes, he fulfilled his father's vile order, never forgiving him for this act.


End file.
